A crush on Miss Mills
by LipstickSmear
Summary: Swan queen fluffy smut AU Emma is a student and Regina is her hot English teacher.
1. Chapter 1

Emma was never late to her English class. It wasn't because she was a good student, it was because of her teacher, Regina Mills. Emma liked to spend as much time as possible around the woman. She would listen to every word her teacher spoke unlike when she was in her other classes. Emma didn't know if people noticed what she was doing and she really hoped they didn't. Emma didn't take her eyes off Miss Mills, she was constantly looking at her, smiling and picturing things she really shouldn't.

After class was finished Emma left with Ruby and went to lunch. Ruby had a smile on her face the entire walk to the dining hall. It wasn't a smile of happiness, it was a smile of knowing something about Emma. The pair got their food and sat at a table in the quieter corner of the room. Emma saw Ruby's smile and began to get curious of what she was planning. "What's the smile for?" She asked. "Can't I smile on such a lovely day," Ruby replied knowing Emma wasn't going to fall for it. "Really...because this smile means you either know something or you're going to do something," Emma stated. Ruby knew she couldn't get out of this without being honest, Emma always knew when she was lying.

"Did you enjoy staring at Miss Mills the entire lesson, probably not even blinking?" Ruby asked her smile getting bigger. Emma didn't answer, she blushed knowing that is what she had been doing. "I blinked," is all that came out of her mouth. Ruby laughed and moved closer. "So you're saying you like Miss Mills?" Ruby questioned. "I dont know, she's incredibly good looking," Emma answered knowing her actual answer would be a yes. "You know she looks at you a lot too," Ruby stated causing Emma's mouth to fall open. "Is that true or are you messing with me?" Emma finally managed to say. "Well I see her looking your way a lot, trying to not seem like she's staring but not being able to stop." Ruby replied.

The pair finished their food and put their plates and things away. They then went to next lesson, maths. Emma wasn't paying any attention in maths, her mind thinking about Miss Mills and the possibility of her liking Emma back. Ruby was sat next to her and noticed she wasn't paying attention so she elbowed her. Emma was about to argue with Ruby when the teacher called on both of them to leave the room. They both stood up and walked out, giving each other looks as they walked. When the door shut behind them Emma began to talk. "What was that for?" Emma asked. "You need to listen to teachers at some point in your life, and you were thinking about Miss Mills again," Ruby said knowing she was right. Emma tried to protest and say she wasn't but she couldn't lie to Ruby. The teacher then came out and asked the two of them what they were doing. Emma and Ruby apologised for messing around and went back into class.

Emma listened a little more when they went back in but the thought of her English teacher was still there. Class ended and it was the end of the day. Ruby and Emma walked home to the apartment they shared. Ruby continued to pester Emma about her crush while they walked. They walked along Mifflin street to their apartment. Emma stopped when she noticed a familiar looking car. "That's Miss Mills' car," Emma stated. The car was parked outside a massive mansion like house that was clearly owned by a sophisticated person. "So Miss Mills lives here," Ruby said with a smile. Emma looked at the house, amazed by everything around it, from how neat and tidy the garden was to how big the house was.

The pair continued walking. Ruby started talking first, "you should ask Miss Mills out." "What...no...I can't...well...I could...but." Emma wasn't getting anywhere with her sentence so Ruby continued, "you both seem to like each other and you're both adults, why not?" Emma didn't say anything as she tried to think of a reason. "Ermm...because...she's my teacher," Emma said the only excuse she could think of. Ruby raised an eyebrow, it wasn't a very good reason. "We finish school in 3 months, got any others reasons?" Ruby asked knowing Emma wouldn't. Emma quietly said no and they continued walking.

They got to the apartment and went in. "We need a plan for you to ask Miss Mills out," Ruby stated after they took their coats off. Emma sighed, she didn't want to make things awkward with her teacher. "What if she says no? What if she doesn't like me back?" Emma asked as she sat down. "She's not going to, she can barely keep her eyes off you," Ruby reassured Emma. The pair made up a plan together then watched a film and went to bed.

Emma didn't have English till 2nd lesson so went through first lesson trying not to think about Miss Mills. Emma sat and did her work as she was failing the class and really needed to try harder. Then the thoughts of her English teacher came to her head. Emma imagined her kissing the woman, feeling every curve of her beautiful body and tangling her fingers in the teachers hair. Emma quickly came back to reality when her teacher called her name to answer the question. Emma just blankly looked at the teacher, not sure what to answer with. "I dont know," Emma said trying to figure out what they had just learnt about. "Well maybe you should listen then," the teacher replied. Emma didn't say anything back, she didn't want to get into trouble before English.

Class finished and Emma darted out of the room, partly because she wanted to see Miss Mills, and partly to get away from her other teacher. Ruby came up to Emma. "Are you ready?" She asked. "Yeah, just a little nervous," Emma replied trying not to make her feelings a big deal. The bell rang and the two girls walked to class. When they got there they sat at their desks next to each other and watched other people walk in. Miss Mills was writing a few things on the board and readying herself for the lesson. Emma and Ruby got out their books and pens and we're ready to start.

Miss Mills began the lesson and Emma listened to every word the teacher spoke. After 10 minutes of the lesson had passed, Ruby nudged Emma to remind her to do what they had planned. Emma then punched Ruby, knowing it would get the teachers attention. Ruby then punched her back, they were trying to get sent out. They began to fight, trying not to hurt the other to much, but enough to make it believable. Miss Mills came over, broke the pair up and asked them both to wait outside. They gave each other looks of disapproval to keep the fight looking genuine then walked out of the room.

A couple of minutes later the teacher walked out of the classroom to where the two girls were stood. "Would you two like to explain why you were fighting in my lesson?" the woman asked. "Because Emma has a serious crush on you and we needed to get you out of the room somehow," Ruby blurted out before Emma could say anything. "That wasn't the plan," Emma whispered as her face went bright red. "Ruby could you go back in class, I would like to speak to Miss Swan alone please." Ruby was back in class and seated within seconds, leaving Emma and the teacher outside alone. "Is this true?" Miss Mills asked looking deep into Emma's emerald eyes. Emma couldn't say a word so she just nodded shyly, her face still red with embarrassment. The teacher looked up and down the corridor making sure there was nobody around before planting a soft kiss on Emma's lips. The teacher pulled back, "I have a really big crush on you too, I just couldn't tell you being your teacher." Emma smiled at the words but had to pinch herself to check if she was dreaming.

"And call me Regina when we're not in class," Miss Mills added with a smile before they opened the door and went back into class. The lesson continued normally except the odd smiles that were passed between Emma and her teacher. Ruby noticed this but didn't say anything as Emma was busy doing work and staring at the teacher. The lesson went quickly for Emma and she was surprised that there was only 3 minutes left. "Can I see Emma and Ruby after class please," Miss Mills stated before ending the lesson and letting the rest of the class leave. The pair walked over to the teacher, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"I believe the school wouldn't be very pleased if they knew about us, so can we keep this between us three?" Regina asked the pair. "Wait so something happened out there?" Ruby said not sounding very shocked but needing confirmation. Emma and Regina shared a glance before they both turned to Ruby and nodded. "I told you it would be a good thing," Ruby stated to Emma. "And yes this can just stay between us three," Emma said leaning over to kiss Regina again. The kiss was a little longer this time but not to long as Ruby was still in the room. "I don't want to keep you too long, as you probably have lessons next." "Actually I have a free next but Ruby has a lesson," Emma answered, "we could talk if you don't have a lesson to teach. "That would be lovely," Regina smiled as she didn't have any lessons to teach for the rest of the day.

Ruby left to go to her lesson, leaving Regina and Emma alone. Emma wanted to kiss Regina and do other things like that but she also wanted to get to know Regina and learn a bit about her. "Tell me about yourself," Emma started with a loving smile on her face. "Well I've lived here my whole life, I started teaching when I was twenty and I've been teaching for seven years," Regina answered, "and what about you." "Well, there's not really much to tell, I live with Ruby and I moved here from Boston to study but I like it here a lot more," Emma said. "Do you have any family?" Emma asked still smiling. "No my father died a few years ago and my mother left me and my father when I was young," Regina explained. "What about you?" She continued. "Ermm...well...I've lived in different foster homes most of my life moving from one to another not staying in one place for more than a year then I met Ruby and been friends and lived with her ever since, I guess she's my only family," Emma answered feeling slightly nervous about telling Regina about her childhood. "I'm sorry to hear, but I don't know how anybody would want you to be out of their life," Regina replied with a loving smile. Emma leaned in for another kiss. The kiss was longer than the other two, a little deeper too. They both pulled away and smiled. Regina looked at the time and it was almost time to start her lesson. Emma didn't want to be seen in her room as it would be hard to explain what they were doing so she left to go find Ruby.

Days went by, Emma and Regina seeing each other as often as they could. Emma would visit her on their frees and Regina would sometimes take both Emma and Ruby home in her car. Emma wanted to take Regina out for a proper date but they both worried they would be found out by someone from school. Then Emma got an idea.

She went over to Regina's room a week after they had first got together and sat on the chair next to Regina's. "I have a way we can go on a real date without anybody seeing us." Emma began. Regina looked at her girlfriend with confusion as they had already talked about the problem they were facing. "I won't tell you all the details as I want it to be a surprise but meet me at my apartment at 7 and I will show you," Emma said with a grin. "I think I like the sound of that," Regina countered. "Well, is that a yes?" Emma asked. Regina nodded knowing whatever they would be doing would be good as long as it was with Emma.

"Is there a dress code I should know about?" Regina asked. "You look hot in everything, but a dress would fit to the occasion best," Emma replied with a smirk. Regina smiled back and gave a little kiss on Emma's lips. "I've got to go to a meeting so I'll see you later, and try not to think about me too much in your lessons darling," Regina said with a grin bigger than Emma's previous one. "I'll try not too, but it's extremely difficult," Emma replied as the pair stood up and began to walk out of the classroom. "See you later babe," Emma said before walking down the corridor to go and find Ruby. "Bye baby," Regina replied as she locked the door.

Emma found Ruby and sat at the chair opposite her. "Since I don't have any lessons next I'm going home to get everything ready for tonight," she stated to Ruby. "Why what's happening tonight?" Ruby asked with a small grin. "Me and Regina are going on a date, in our apartment, well the roof of out apartment to be more specific," Emma proudly replied. "You know you're going to have to cook for that," Ruby sarcastically continued. "Ermm...could you help me with that, please," Emma begged knowing if she cooked the food herself she could risk posoning her girlfriend. Ruby nodded making Emma hug her as she repeated thank you's until the hug ended. "But don't be to loud during your _date,"_ Ruby added emphasising the word date. "I can only promise you that I will try to be quiet," Emma replied with a smile knowing exactly what Ruby meant. Emma stood up, "I'm going to set everything up, when will you be home?" Emma asked. "Around 5 because I have revision but then I will help you," Ruby answered. "Thank you so much," Emma thanked before she left to go home.

Emma got to the apartment and had 4 hours to get ready for her date with Regina. First she had to get the roof ready. There was already a table up there, "possibly from someone else having a date up here" Emma thought. Emma got a cloth and some candles to put them on the table upstairs. She then took some chairs up for the pair to sit on before going back down. She then went to her room to pick out what she was going to wear, it had to be perfect, not to over the top, but enough. Emma went through most of her wardrobe but nothing seemed to do. She glided through the clothes until she came across one peice of clothing that would fit to the occasion. It was a long red dress that Emma knew had matching heels. She pulled the dress out of the wardrobe and placed it on her bed. She then went and got the heels to put with the dress.

Emma knew exactly what she wanted Ruby to cook for their date and knew she would have to go shopping. She grabbed her money and keys and left heading towards the shops. She picked up all the ingredients she needed and went to the tills. The price came to $32.50 which Emma was happy to pay as it was for Regina. She then went to another shop to buy the wine for the evening. She bought red wine as she knew Regina didn't really like white wine. She also bought a bottle of apple cider for after they had eaten as it was Regina's favourite. After she had everything she needed, she returned home. She put everything away before looking at the time and realising Ruby would be home in ten minutes.

Emma cleaned the apartment, cleaning all the dirty plates and cups and throwing any rubbish in the bin. Ruby then came in. She was carrying a few books which Emma took off of her and took to her room. Ruby knew Emma was being nice because she was cooking for her and she felt lucky to have Emma as a roommate. She wasn't the messiest roommate ever and even if she made a mess she would clean it up. "I went shopping for everything you'll need to cook with so we didn't have to," Emma told Ruby feeling very proud of herself. "Thank you," Ruby said.

Ruby prepared the food starting with dessert so it could cool and ending with the main so it stayed as fresh as possible. While Ruby did this Emma got ready, did her makeup and hair and finished getting the table ready. There was now only 20 minutes before their date and Emma began to get a little nervous. "You'll be fine, stop worrying," Ruby shouted from the kitchen as she saw that Emma was starting to pace. Emma stopped and went back to the roof to check everything was set. The sky looked beautiful, the sun hadn't set but it would be in about an hour. Emma corrected the placement of one of the forks and went back downstairs.

There was a soft yet firm knock at the door and Emma practically ran to the door to answer it. When she opened the door she saw Regina. She was wearing a skin tight black dress with 4" black stilettos to match. Emma just looked, smiling and trying to catch her breath. "Like what you see," Regina laughed bringing Emma back to reality. "Please, come in," Emma managed to get out. "So where are we having this date that you won't tell me much about?" Regina asked giving Emma a little kiss. "I'll show you follow me," Emma answered with a proud looking smile on her face. Emma led Regina up to the roof. "It looks beautiful, you did all this for me," Regina whispered as she looked at the table with lit candles and wine on. "Well I wanted our first proper date to be special," Emma replied a childish grin on her face. Regina and Emma both walked over to the chairs, Emma helped Regina to her seat then sat at her own.

Ruby came up with the first course for the couple. Emma and Regina began to eat as they talked and laughed. "This is delicious," Regina commented. "Ruby made the food for us, she's a way better cook than me," Emma replied. The pair continued eating as the sun slowly began to set. They finished and Ruby came back to take the plates away. "The veiw is so beautiful," Regina stated looking towards the setting sun. "It's my second favourite thing to look at," Emma replied looking into Regina's eyes. Regina leaned in for a kiss. They held their hands together on the table as they talked and laughed.

Ruby then came out with the main course. She placed down the plates and Regina's smile instantly grew. "Did you remember it was my favourite?" She asked looking deep into Emma's green eyes. "Of course I did," Emma replied as she picked up her fork. They ate and drank wine, Regina didn't mind that Emma wasn't exactly the correct age to be drinking as Emma only had one glass. Regina moaned in approval from the food and Emma laughed. The date continued, Emma and Regina were having an amazing time unlike anything they had before. They felt so happy together, they never wanted to be apart. They finished the main course and Ruby took the plates.

Regina stood up and Emma looked confused. Regina held out her hand for Emma to meet it with her own. They walked over to the edge of the roof being led by Regina. "I love you Emma," she whispered, looking into emerald eyes. "I love you too, Gina," Emma replied as they looked at the stars in the sky. Emma had her arm over Regina's shoulders and Regina had her arm around Emma's waist. Regina leant her head on Emma's shoulder and Emma rested her head down on Regina's.

Ruby came up with the dessert but Emma and Regina didn't notice. Ruby took out her phone and quickly took a picture of the two. Ruby knew they would want a picture like this. "Sorry to interrupt this cute little moment but I brought you dessert," Ruby said with a smile. Emma and Regina turned and walked back to the table. They both thanked Ruby for all of the food and putting her time into the date for them before Ruby left to go to bed. The couple are their dessert, complimenting the food with their moans. They quickly finished the desserts as they both loved sweet food then Emma took down the plates.

Emma came back up with a red rose in her hand. Emma presented it to Regina, causing her to blush then kissing Emma. The kiss wasn't broken, just deepened. Regina swiped her tongue over Emma's bottom lip wishing for entry to her mouth which Emma quickly granted to meet it with her own. Emma's hands rested on Regina's hips while Regina's hands were on Emma's neck and in her hair. One of Emma's hands moved lower down Regina's body to rest on her beautifully curved ass. Regina moaned softly and Emma smiled. Regina then moved Emma over to a small wall on the roof and pushed her against it. One of Regina's legs was in between Emma's, lightly rubbing at Emma's centre. Emma moaned and grabbed at Regina's ass a little. "Maybe we should take this inside," Regina breathed between kisses. Emma nodded and they both quickly walked back down to the apartment.

They went straight to the couch as it was the closest and started kissing again. Emma felt a little nervous, she didn't want to rush the relationship, but she wanted this now. She began to get less nervous when Regina started to unzip Emma's dress. Emma moved a hand down the Regina's ass again causing Regina to moan. Emma then unzipped Regina's dress and slipped her hand inside. The cold touch on Regina's back sent a shiver down her spine. The pair stood up and Emma led them to her bedroom.

When they entered the room the couple let their dresses fall to the floor. Emma stared at Regina's body, her beautiful curves and her intoxicating breasts. Emma needed them. They joined once more in a kiss, Emma beginning to bring her hands up to the back of Regina's bra. Emma unclipped the black lacy bra and threw it on the floor. Emma didn't go back to kissing Regina, she moved straight down to her neck. She bit, licked and sucked at the delicate skin. Regina moaned and took off Emma's bra.

Emma moved Regina over to the bed and pushed Regina down. Regina tangled her hands in the blonde hair and pulled her head towards her breasts. Emma teased Regina's nipples gently licking over them, making Regina impatient with lust. She started to suck and lick harder when Regina pushed her head closer. Regina pushed Emma's head lower. Emma planted small kisses on Regina's olive toned stomach as she moved down her body.

Emma brushed over Regina's clit through her panties, then moved down to her thigh. Emma grabbed either side of her panties and slowly pulled them down her toned legs. She discarded them to the side and started to lick Regina's thigh moving closer to her hot sex. Regina moved, becoming wetter and wetter with every lick of Emma's skilled tongue. Emma then circled her tongue around Regina's clit causing her to buck her hips and moaned loudly.

Emma licked harder, then sucked. "I need you now Emma," Regina breathed making Emma grin as she sucked. Emma continued to lick as she teased Regina's opening with a finger. Regina moaned when Emma pushed the finger into Regina. "Mmmhmm, you're so wet," Emma moaned as she began to thrust her finger. "More Emma, please," Regina begged. Emma added another digit and quickened the thrusting. Regina's breathing grew faster as Emma began to curl her fingers inside Regina. Regina was close to her climax as Emma continued to thrust. "Cum for me baby," Emma whispered. With those words Regina let go and started to orgasm beneath Emma. Emma slowed the thrusting but didn't stop. Regina calmed then Emma pulled her fingers out and put them into her mouth. The taste of Regina was almost enough to send Regina over the edge. The couple both moaned then went back to kissing.

After a few minutes of kissing Regina saw the time. She broke the kiss and looked into Emma's eyes. "I have to be at work really in the morning, can we finish this date tomorrow?" Regina asked with a smile. "Only if you make the wait worth it," Emma grinned. "You know I will baby," Regina replied before she got up and began to get dressed.

After Regina got dressed she kissed Emma. "I love you Emma," Regina breathed into her mouth. "I love you too Gina," Emma countered not wanting the kiss to break but knowing it had too. "Meet me at the end of school in my room tomorrow and we'll go to my place," Regina grinned. "I can't wait," Emma smiled before Regina walked away and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke up in the morning with a large grin on her face. The memories of last night and the knowing of what was coming later excited Emma. As she laid in bed she began to realise that she still had a day of school to get through. She sighed and got up. She walked into the kitchen, got some breakfast, then went and sat on the couch. A few minutes later Ruby came out of her room with a slightly confused look on her face. "Where's Regina, I thought she spent the night?" Ruby asked as she went and got breakfast herself. When she came back in Emma began to answer, "she had to be at work really early in the morning so I'm going to hers after school." Ruby smiled.

They finished their breakfast and Emma went to get dressed. She took a little longer than usual, as if she had to look for her clothes. She came out to be met by Ruby and the pair left for school. Emma wanted to see Regina but knew she couldn't as Regina was busy today. The day went very slow, Ruby was in some exams so Emma was alone in some lessons and all she could think about was what Regina was going to do to her that night.

Emma had English last and was very excited. She walked in after having lunch with Ruby and worried when it wasn't Regina who was there to teach them, it was a cover teacher. Emma sat down and waited for other people to come into the class. Just before the lesson started, Emma raised her hand. When the teacher allowed her to talk, she asked where Miss Mills was. A few students had sniggered at this as they saw the way the two looked at each other. It didn't bother Emma so she ignored them. "I don't know where Miss Mills is, I'm sorry I can't be more help for you," the new teacher politely answered.

Emma grew more and more worried as time went on. It had been half an hour into the lesson and Emma couldn't take not knowing any longer. She took out her phone, keeping out of sight of the teacher, and shot a text to Regina asking if she was alright and why she wasn't in class. She put her phone back and waited for an answer.

A few minutes went by making Emma even more worried then her phone buzzed in her pocket. She looked at the message and was relieved by the answer. She was in a meeting that had been at least two hours long and only just finished. Emma text back admitting she got a bit worried and that she missed her then put her phone back. Another buzz came through her phone and she couldn't of got her phone out to read it any quicker. 'I miss you too, only twenty minutes to go then your all mine again' the text ended with a wink emoji and Emma smiled at her phone. Before she had time to answer another text came through. 'And stay in my room after class'. Emma text back a quick ok xxx and put her phone back.

The lesson went a bit quicker after then and within no time everyone was packing away ready to leave. Emma packed away slowly as she needed to look like she wasn't purposely Staying in Regina's room. The teacher also left and Emma was left alone in the room. A minute went by and then Regina entered. She didn't walk straight to Emma. She shut the door then locked it. She then moved to the windows and shut all the blinds.

She then got closer to Emma, a look of lust in her dark eyes. Emma caught on to what was happening and instantly was turned on. She grabbed Regina and kissed her hard. The kiss was only broken breifly when the couple needed to catch their breath. "Do you know how much I thought about this in my meeting?" Regina grabbed at Emma's shirt. "Do you know how much I couldn't stop thinking about you in all my lessons today?" Emma countered. They both didn't answer the questions as they both knew. The kiss deepened slightly.

Regina swiped her tongue along Emma's bottom lip, asking for entry, which was given within seconds of Regina asking. The blonde began to push Regina back, edging closer and closer to the desk at the front. When they reached the desk Emma picked Regina up and sat her on it. The brunette pulled Emma's hips towards her while wrapping her legs around the blonde.

Emma's need for Regina grew when her hands moved down to the blondes ass. Regina moved from kissing Emma's lips to kissing Emma's neck. Regina sucked, knowing it was definitely going to leave a mark, but not caring as Emma was hers. Emma let out a breathy moan and began to unbutton Regina's shirt. The shirt was discarded to the floor and Emma let her hands roam over Regina's warm back. The cold hands on Regina's back sent a small shiver down her spine. Regina then took off Emma's shirt then paused when she looked at Emma's bra. It was lacy, it was black and it was sexy.

The kissing continued, hands roamed and Regina began to unbutton Emma's impossibly tight jeans. Regina got off the desk and pulled down the tight jeans dangerously slow. The brunette breathed in and could smell Emma's arousal, causing a moan to escape her lips. When she took her eyes off Emma's jeans she saw the panties, black and lacy, to match the bra. Regina took a second, taking in the sight of Emma with her matching bra and panties, her blonde hair falling elegantly down past her shoulders.

Regina then went back up to Emma to give her a deep, lust filled kiss. The kiss continued and Emma unzipped Regina's skirt. It fell to tlhe floor and Regina kicked it to the side. Regina continued the kiss as she spun Emma and herself around and pushed her against the wall. Hands tangled in hair, lips bruised with kisses and thighs pushing against the others centre. Emma unclipped Regina's bra then her own. Their nipples rubbed on each other causing the arousal to increase in the two woman.

Regina lowered her head and began to lick and suck at Emma's neck. Lowering her mouth even further she took in one of Emma's erect nipples in her mouth. Regina continued whilst she gently grabbed Emma's lace panties and slowly pulled them down her legs. Bringing her hands back up, Regina started to rub gently at Emma's sex. Emma moaned and grabbed Regina's hair.

Regina quickened the rubbing of Emma's centre and began to ascend herself down Emma's body. She planted little kisses on Emma's body before she stopped in front of her own hand. Regina removed her hand and licked Emma's clit, circling and softly biting at the sensitive skin. Emma bucked her hips toward Regina's face. "More."

Regina brought her hand back up and teased Emma's folds with the tip of her middle finger. Emma moaned and Regina pushed the finger into Emma. She thrust while she continued to lick her clit. "Regina...please...more," Emma moaned pushing Regina's head closer to herself. The brunette added another finger and thrust faster. Emma began to move her hips in time with Regina thrusts as she grew closer and closer to her climax.

With one last flick of Regina's tongue Emma was sent over the edge, moaning and screaming Regina's name. Regina slowed her hands allowing Emma to come down from her high before removing them completely and licking Emma's wetness of her fingers. Regina rose back to be level with Emma and softly kissed her. "I told you I'd make it worth the wait," Regina stated with a wink and another kiss. Emma still trying to catch her breath smiled and kissed Regina back.

There was a sudden knock at the class room door. The couples eyes shot open knowing that if they were caught, Regina could lose her job and Emma could be excluded. They panicked and ran to their clothes. They quickly put as much of their clothes on as possible before Emma dived under the desk and Regina neatened herself up so she could answer the door. She opened the door and the English teacher from next door was stood, looking very worried.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I herd screams and became very worried." The teacher apologised with a friendly smile. "Thank you for the concern but it didn't come from in here," Regina lied. Emma laughed at the situation, almost causing the teacher to notice, but Regina talked over it. The teacher apologised again then left. Regina shut the door and exhaled deeply. Emma got back out from under the table and moved over to Regina.

"That was close, maybe we should go to your place where nobody can get suspicious," Emma whispered as she went back to kissing Regina. "I don't know about not getting anybody suspicious, with your screams I'm surprised the whole school didn't come down to check on my," Regina replied with a wink before grabbing Emma's hand and taking her to her car. "But I do think mine is a better place for this little date to continue," she added before driving them both to her massive house.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks and months went by. The love grew and the couple became almost inseparable. Emma had finished school and got a job in the police force. Regina continued to teach at Emma's old school. Emma spent more nights at Regina's than she did at her own place, Ruby didn't mind this as she too had found somebody, she was dating the librarian, Belle. Ruby and Belle were never apart and Emma and Regina often went on double dates with the couple.

Tonight they all were going to a fancy restaurant in the centre of town. That was until Ruby phoned Emma to tell her that they couldn't make it as Belle was very ill. Emma was a little upset by this but then she got an idea. She wanted to make this date special, something for Regina to remember for many years. She quickly grabbed her red leather jacket that Regina had bought her and went out.

whilst out shopping she text Regina saying that Ruby and Belle couldn't go and to be ready for the greatest date of her life for 7. Emma wasn't expecting a reply straight away as Regina was working so she continued to shop for what she was looking for. She finished shopping and went home, to Regina's. She went up to Regina's bedroom and pulled out one of Regina's dresses that Emma loved to see her girlfriend in. She placed it on the bed with some shoes to match.

She then phoned the restaurant to make sure they had the specific table she wanted for their date. Everything was planned, everything was perfect. Regina was due to finish work at 5 and be home at half past so Emma had an hour to make sure everything was ready. Emma went and decided what to wear, she wasn't going to wear a dress, she instead decided on a smart but skinny suit. She didn't put it on straight away, just got it out and put it on hers and Regina's bed.

She felt a little nervous, especially when Regina came through the door with a big smile on her face. Emma greeted her with a kiss and a similar smile. Emma took Regina's bag and papers and put them away before meeting her again. They kissed some more. Emma asked Regina about her day, making Regina feel loved that she cared so much. Regina told her of her day. "Your day is about to become the best," Emma commented before Regina gave one last kiss and went to get a drink. Emma went upstairs to get ready for their date then went back down and told Regina to get ready so they weren't late.

When Regina came back down Emma's breath was taken away. Regina looked stunning. By the time Regina was ready it was half past 6 leaving them half an hour to get to the restaurant. Emma drove there knowing the route better and wanting Regina to enjoy the night more. They got there and were quickly seated.

The table was by the window, the dark nights sky in plain view for the couple. Emma helped Regina to her seat then sat opposite. The couple talked, laughed and ate as they sat in the busy restaurant. Emma was nervous, she wanted nothing to ruin the perfect date. Everything seemed to go well, some couples in the restaurant were proposing, causing the whole restaurant, including Regina and Emma, to aplaud.

Dessert came and Emma finished before Regina. When Regina finished Emma paused and took a deep breath. She went into the pocket of her blazer to pull out a small box. Regina's mouth fell open at the sight, knowing exactly what was happening. Emma then stood up and kneeled on one knee. "I know we've not exactly been together for that long, but I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. I love you more than I could ever put into words. Regina Mills, will you marry me?" Regina felt her heart skip a beat as she caught her lost breath so she could answer. "I don't want to spend my life with anyone else but you as well, yes I will definitely marry you." Both Regina and Emma were tearing up as they joined in a long, passionate kiss.

The whole restaurant applauded as Emma and Regina took their seats. Emma put the ring on Regina's finger and the couple kissed again. Emma's nerves were now non existent and she felt happier than she ever had before. "Well this is definitely a night I won't forget," Regina stated with another kiss and grabbed Emma's hand. The couple left the restaurant hand in hand. Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder and Emma opened the car door for Regina to get in. She got in herself but didn't drive back to either Regina's or her place. When she parked the car Regina realised where Emma had taken them.

It was where the pair had gone on their second date, the place Regina loved most in this town. Emma helped Regina back out of the car and kissed her once more. They walked to a fence nearby, from where they could see the whole town from. "It's an amazing view," Emma pointed out resting her head on Regina. "Yes you are," Regina countered, looking deep into Emma's eyes. Emma's heart melted, "I love you, Gina." Regina smiled and grabbed Emma's hand, "I love you too, and I always will."

The two newly engaged woman stood for a while talking and kissing. A car came towards them and parked next to theirs. Emma looked up and saw Ruby and an ill looking Belle get out. They both congradulated the couple and apologised for not being able to make the date. "Thank you, but how did you know," Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. "Regina text me," ruby answered smiling at Regina then at Emma. Emma felt even happier now that her friends were here. All four woman talked and Regina showed the couple her ring.

They all then went back home, Emma and Regina to the mansion and ruby and belle back to the apartment.


	4. The day before the wedding

Regina and Emma had been engaged for 6 months now and tomorrow was their wedding day. With the help of Ruby and Belle the women had planned and readied everything for their big day. It wasn't going to be a massive wedding, they didn't have many people who they wanted to invite. Of course Ruby and Belle would be there. Regina invited a few people she had breifly been friends with and Emma invited some of her old classmates who she had befriended in school. No family of the couple were there as they didn't really have any so it was a very small, quiet wedding.

Regina had gotten to know Belle and Ruby more since Emma and her had begun dating and Belle had even become Regina's best friend. Emma and Ruby were still the bestest of friends and nothing would change that. Ruby and Belle had also gotten a little more serious with their relationship, Belle now living at the apartment all the time and Ruby leaving suttle hints to Emma that she could be proposing to Belle soon.

As it was the night before their wedding, Ruby insisted Regina and Emma spend it apart. Ruby was the most traditional of the four and felt it would make the wedding even more special. With slight protest, Regina and Emma agreed. Emma would spend the night at the apartment and Belle would be with Regina at the mansion.

They were all sat at the local diner getting lunch, laughing and talking. Emma never took her hands off Regina, knowing she would have to spend a night away from her. "How are you doing? Nervous yet," Ruby asked with a small grin. Emma answered the question first, "To make it perfect for Regina, yes. But not nervous that I'm marrying the perfect woman." Emma turned back to Regina after her answer and saw Regina's mouth wide open and a small tear in her eye. The face quickly changed to a loving smile then Regina gave Emma a massive kiss. "I'm going to miss you tonight," Regina whispered in a low, sultry voice. Emma hummed. "And yes I am nervous about the wedding, but it will be the best day of my life so the nerves aren't important," Regina finally answered to Ruby.

Emma continued to touch Regina, first her hand, then her leg. Knowing that Regina couldn't have her at least until their wedding night made her touch her more. Partly because she was going to miss her but mostly to torment her a little. And the touching was working, Regina was becoming increasingly more in need for Emma to touch her somewhere else. "Where would you like to go on your last day before you're married?" Belle asked the couple. "I don't know, what do you want to do? Em." "I could do with some drinks," Emma stated moving her hand on Regina's leg. The group left the diner and went to the bar a few roads away.

They weren't having many drinks, they didn't want hangovers for their wedding. Ruby and Belle also didn't drink a lot as they were certainly going to drink loads at the wedding. Ruby stood and raised her glass, "an early toast, to Emma and Regina, may you spend the rest of your lives together." Emma and Regina thanked Ruby for the kind words, clinked their glasses and kissed, the need of each other growing even more. Then the words came out of Belles mouth. It was time for Emma and Regina to say their goodbyes for the night. They didn't exactly want to leave each other but knew they had to, and that it would make seeing each other tomorrow more exciting. They kissed, a long, passionate kiss.

Ruby and Belle also kissed goodbye and they were on their way. None of them could drive there as they had left their cars and had been drinking. They all had to walk, it wasn't extremely far but it wasn't exactly close either. It took Ruby and Emma 20 minutes to get to the apartment and it took Belle and Regina 28 minutes to get to the mansion.

All four women were going to have a girly night, Ruby and Emma were talking and watching films and Regina and Belle were doing their nails and drinking a little.

* * *

When Emma and Ruby got in they went and put their pyjamas on. They made popcorn and picked out a film. They were going to be talking in the film so the choice wasn't very important. When they sat down, Emma was the first to say anything. "You and belle have gotten very serious." "Yes we have, I really do love her, she's amazing," Ruby stated, trying to avoid talking about proposing. "Do you want to marry her?" Emma boldly asked knowing Ruby wasn't going to answer without being exact. "Yes I do, I was sort of thinking about proposing to her at some point," Ruby gave up trying to hide something Emma already knew. "I know she'll say yes, it's obvious she's just as in love with you," Emma reassured making Ruby smile.

"Well away from the topic of me and more on the topic of the bride," Ruby started. "Which one?" Emma joked before Ruby could continue. Ruby eye rolled before continueing. "You, are you ready for the greatest day of your life?" Ruby asked. "Definitely, I just want to make sure it's perfect for Regina, she deserves nothing less than perfect." "And you talk about mine and Belles love," Ruby stated making sure Emma knew how cute that confession was. Emma was the one to eye roll before they went back to watching the film.

* * *

At Regina's Belle and Regina were painting nails. Regina had butterflies about tomorrow but didn't want to make it seem like she had cold feet, because she most definitely did not. She was painting Belles nails a beautiful red to match her bridesmaid dress. "Sooo...do you think you and Ruby will be getting married?" Regina asked causing Belle to blush slightly. "I want to, but proposing is so hard, I don't know how Emma did it. I want it to be the perfect place at the perfect time." Regina continued to ask questions, "what if she proposed to you?" "I'd say yes, as if you needed to ask."

The night continued with Regina asking the odd question and Belle answering with the obvious until Belle had a question. "Will you be having any little Regina's or little Emma's?" Regina took a second to answer. "We've not fully talked about it, we've both said we want kids eventually but how and when we have them, we don't really know." Regina admitted. "I think you should adopt, think of all the children who want a family but don't have one, and you'd both be great parents," Belle pointed out. "I think that would be great but I still have to talk about it with my soon wife," Regina commented. "Yes I think you would need to do that." The pair laughed and continued the night.

* * *

All four woman went to bed earlier than usual, with how early they would be getting up for the big day. They were all excited, Regina and Emma were now starting to feel more nervous but they were ready and they wanted this day more than anything.


	5. The wedding day

Emma was woken up to Ruby with a plate of food. Emma was still extremely sleepy when she woke and could do nothing more than mindlessly eat her food. It was pancakes, Emma's favourite. Then Emma started to wake up properly and realised it was her wedding day. She was so excited, yet so nervous. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw it read 06:00.

"It's too early to be awake," Emma complained to Ruby as she would normally be waking up at 9 or 10 and even later before she met Regina. Emma sat up knowing that today she had to get up this early, even if the wedding wasn't for another 8 hours.

Emma got out of bed and walked out to the kitchen with Ruby to get Ruby and herself some drinks. They sat for a while before they both went and got dressed, they were putting their wedding clothes on later so they didn't get anything on them. They then left to get some lunch before it was time for them to get ready for Emma's big day.

* * *

Regina woke up at 6:30, confused why her bed was empty. Then she remembered why Emma wasn't there. Regina missed her, they hadn't spent a single night apart for weeks and Regina wasn't used to not having Emma's arms around her body. Regina wanted Emma to be with her but at the same time knew the wait to see her would be worth it. She got up and went to wake Belle up. Belle shuffled out of her room, looking as just as tired as Emma normally did on an early morning.

The pair went downstairs to get breakfast. Regina had only been eating healthy food or juices so she could be sure she would fit in her wedding dress so she only had a small breakfast. "We should do something before you have to get ready for your perfect wedding," Belle suggested. "Like what, I can't exactly go for a meal, I've come this far with my diet and I'm not stopping just yet, not till I've walked down that isle," Regina answered with a laugh. "How about drinks," Belle asked. "Drinks sound lovely, but where do you want to go for them?" "I know just the place," Belle stated.

They both got dressed and got into Belle's car. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Regina asked. "It's a surprise, you'll know when we get there," Belle teased with a smile. Regina just sat back knowing Belle wasn't going to tell her where they were going. "Are you nervous for the wedding," Belle asked as she drove. "Not really, I kind of wish I had a family there to see it, or at least my father." Regina replied honestly. "Well you've got me and Ruby there as your family and your father would be extremely proud of you," Belle reassured. "And I have Emma," Regina added bringing a smile to her face.

The car stopped and Regina looked out to see where they were, it was the restaurant where Emma had proposed. Regina's smile grew wider as they entered the building. They walked up to the small bar and ordered some drinks as a text came in on Belles phone, 'me and Emma went out to lunch, I miss you, make sure we don't end up going to the same place, they need to stay apart for a few more hours' Belle smiled and shot a reply back saying where they were and that she missed her too.

* * *

Emma missed Regina, she missed the light kisses, and the constant soft touches. Ruby, Belle and Regina were the only family Emma needed and she finally felt happy to be somewhere. Emma and Ruby got their lunch and Emma ate quickly, since she had the apetite of a small child. Ruby took more time to savour her food then began to talk. "Missing Regina much?" Ruby asked. "Yes how do you know?" Emma countered with a raised eyebrow. "Well, this morning u were almost hugging your covers like a person and you keep moving your hand like you do when you go to grab Regina's." Emma was slightly shocked that Ruby had noticed this and didn't have any way to answer to what she had just said.

Ruby laughed at Emma before standing up, "come on, let's get you ready for your wedding." Emma followed and got into Ruby's car. They drove to where the wedding was taking place and went straight to Emma's dressing room for the day. Ruby left Emma whilst she got her bridesmaid dress on. It matched Belle's and made Ruby miss her that little bit more.

Ruby went back into Emma's room to find Emma almost fully dressed in her almost skin tight suit but struggling with the bow tie. The bow tie was red, to match the dresses of Ruby and Belle. Ruby helped Emma before getting everything ready to do Emma's hair. Ruby had become a hairdresser recently and Emma trusted her to do her hair for the wedding. Time went on and Emma's hair was finished with only her makeup to do. She wasn't going to have a lot of makeup, just a some foundation with a bit of contour and lipstick. Emma looked ready and she would be walking down the isle in 1 and a half hours.

* * *

After the drinks, Belle and Regina had gone to get ready for the wedding. Belle parked her car next to Ruby's and the pair went in the building. Belle walked Regina to her room making sure she wouldn't go find Emma then went and got dressed herself. She missed Ruby and wanted to see her before the wedding. She first went to Ruby's room but it was empty. After she went to Emma's room, where she found Ruby. They ran to each other and joined in a passionate kiss. "I missed you babe," Ruby breathed between kisses. "I missed you too, but where's Emma," Belle asked breaking the kiss. Ruby eyes widened slightly, "she had gone to the toilet but it has been a while."

Both woman darted out of the room, Ruby heading toward the toilets and Belle heading toward Regina's room. It was Belle who found Emma, quietly walking, heading for Regina's room. Belle stopped her and quickly text Ruby. Ruby was with them within seconds of the text being sent. "You know you've not even got an hour to wait," Ruby stated with a smirk at Emma. Emma blushed, "I miss her, it's been an entire day without her, that's a lot."

Belle took Emma back to her room so Ruby could do Regina's hair and help with her makeup.

* * *

There was 15 minutes to go, Regina was ready, Emma was ready and all the guests were seated waiting. Ruby and Belle had met one more time and Ruby had gone back to be with Emma. Belle had gone to Regina's room for any last minute preparations. Ruby and Emma had to be at the end of the isle first, so with Ruby leading the way, left the room and went to the room of the wedding. Emma was nervous more than ever now as she was finally going to see Regina in the wedding dress after a day of been away from her.

Ruby stood next to Emma, being the best 'man' at the wedding. The officiant was stood ready to begin the wedding. They were all waiting for Regina. After a few minutes of waiting the music began to play. From the back of the room, Regina walked down the isle with Belle on her arm, towards Emma. Emma teared up slightly at the sight and smiled having been the first time they had seen each other that day.

Regina stood across from Emma and Belle stood behind her. "Hey," Emma said nervously before the officiant began. Emma's breath was taken away by how beautiful Regina looked. Her tight, white dress gripping her curves perfectly and her dark brown eyes sparkling as the two looked deep into each other's. Emma reached out and held Regina's hand as the officiant spoke.

Regina felt like her childhood dream had finally arrived, her wedding day with the only person she would ever want to spend her life with. Regina wanted to pull Emma closer into her arms but had to wait, just a little longer. The officiant then asked if they had vows and Emma went first: "Regina, I love you more than I could ever put into words, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Helping you get better when your sick, making you smile when your sad and making you love me more and more with every passing day."

A tear came to Regina's eye with how sweet Emma's vows were then she began her own: "Emma you are my bestest friend and I felt there was something from the moment I saw you in class on your first day. I promise that I will care for you, love you and tell you when your being stupid." Emma and Regina both smiled at each other. Regina continued, "And I couldn't stop loving you if I tried, I will always make sure you never feel alone again."

By now both Emma and Regina were tearing up with joy. The vows they had made to each other were both beautiful and they were beyond happy. Ruby brought up the rings as the officiant began to speak. The officiant asked if Emma would take Regina's hand in marriage, "I do." Regina put Emma's ring on first. Following by the officiant asking Regina the same question with another answer of "I do." Emma put the other ring on Regina's finger. The officiant then ended the ceremony with "you may now kiss." Regina and Emma didn't need to be told twice. Their lips collided in a searing, meaningful kiss. The small crowd of guests clapped as the kiss came to an end. "I love you Gina," Emma whispered after the kiss. "I love you too babe," Regina replied with another little kiss.

* * *

The now married couple thanked the officiant and began to party. It started with the first dance, Emma and Regina's dance. It wasn't a massive choreographed number but it was a lovingly intimate dance. When the dance had finished Ruby and Belle came of the dance floor. First dancing with each other then dancing with Emma and Regina. Belle danced with Regina and Ruby danced with Emma. "They were stunning vows Emma," Ruby complimented as they danced. Emma thanked her and the dance went on.

After the dancing, Emma and Regina went to cut the cake. They cut the first peice and began to share it between them. It was delicious. Emma picked up a bigger peice of the cake and pushed it into Regina's face. Regina looked shocked, then laughed and got another piece to do the same to Emma. They kissed again, bits of cake all over their faces.

Everybody came to congratulate the newly married couple and everyone continued to dance and eat. Emma spent every second with Regina, not wanting to spend another second apart after the day before. The party of the wedding went on for 4-5 hours until there wasn't many people left. There was Ruby, Belle and of course Emma and Regina. Everyone else had eventually left leaving the small group of friends.

Emma and Regina kissed some more but instead of stopping they deepened it. After a while of the kissing, Ruby piped up, "save something for your wedding night ladies." Regina and Emma stopped kissing and laughed. "Don't worry, we will," Regina countered with a grin and a wink in Emma's direction. Ruby rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Belle. Emma felt slightly turned on by Regina's last comment and wanted the night to come faster.

While she waited, she touched up and down Regina's leg and kissed at her lips and neck. Regina pulled back becoming more aware of her surroundings. "Shall we open some wedding presents, my wife," Regina felt weird calling Emma her wife but at the same time it felt right. The couple walked up to the table of presents and looked across them all, different sizes, shapes and colours all across the table. They opened them, mostly getting normal wedding gifts then they began to open the ones from Ruby and Belle.

First there was a present from Belle which they opened, it was a book, Regina's favourite childhood book. Emma knew that it was and instantly smiled at the sight, the book was incredibly rare and Emma had never seen the book in person before. The next present was from Ruby, there were two Lockets inside, inside the lockets were pictures of the four ladies on one of their nights out. On the other one had a picture of Emma and the other had a picture of Regina. There was one last present, this time from both Ruby and Belle. The couple opened it and were slightly shocked at the sight. There were some handcuffs, not like what Emma used at work, these were pink and fluffy. Under the handcuffs were some blindfolds, also pink with fluff on them.

Regina and Emma both smiled at each other then turned to Belle and Ruby who were paying no attention to them. They walked over to them and grabbed them into a big group hug. Regina and Emma both thanked the ladies for the gifts. Emma saw that Ruby had a locket on very similar to the ones they had just gotten. Emma grabbed it and opened it. Inside was the same picture on the left and a picture of Belle on the right. "Do you have one too?" Emma asked Belle as they broke the hug. Belle pulled out her locket with a nod and a smile.

* * *

The night lasted a little longer before Ruby and Belle left to go to their room as they were 'tired'. Emma and Regina were left with the room all to themselves, but they weren't going to stay there. They raced off to their bedroom they had for the night. When they entered the room they shut and locked the door before grabbing the other in a hot, passionate kiss. "Do you know how much I wanted you yesterday?" Emma asked rhetorically between breaths. Regina deepened the kiss by letting her tongue brush over Emma's bottom lip.

"Fuck me Mrs Swan-Mills," Regina breathed into Emma's ear as she moved to kiss her neck. The sentence sent a pool of wetness straight to Emma's core. "I plan too, don't you worry." Emma replied moving her hands down to Regina's ass. They kissed some more and Emma unzipped Regina's wedding dress. "But I think it would be rude not to use our wedding gift tonight..." Emma stated pulling the present from Ruby and Belle onto the bed. Emma discarded of Regina's dress then put both her wife's hands behind her back and handcuffed them together. She left the other presents in the box and went back to kissing Regina. She moved her hands up and down Regina's body before she moved away to get rid of some of her own clothes.

She undressed herself slowly, almost doing a striptease for Regina but stopping when she got to her bra and panties. She moved back to Regina and pushed her down onto the bed. Regina bit her lip trying to control her arousal but not doing a very good job. Emma moved her hands to the back of Regina's bra and unclipped it, taking a nipple in as she threw the bra onto the floor. Regina moaned and pulled slightly at the restraints.

"I want to touch you babe," Regina moaned. "You can touch me after I've given you at least one orgasm, my love," Emma replied with a grin as she moved slowly down Regina's toned body. Emma unclipped her own bra before grabbing at the top of Regina's panties. She pulled them down Regina's legs at a snails pace. Regina's need for Emma growing more and more. Emma licked and sucked softly at Regina's throbbing clit, doing it slow enough to torment.

Regina groaned at the teasing and Emma pushed a finger into her. Regina was almost seeing stars with the first thrust of Emma's finger. Emma added another and increased the speed. Regina still fought against the handcuffs, wanting to touch Emma, wanting to pull her closer. Emma pumped in and out of Regina even harder until she was coming undone beneath her. Regina was swearing and screaming as she flew over the edge. Emma's face and hand grew wet with Regina's arousal which was quickly licked up by Emma once Regina had calmed down a bit. Emma moved up Regina's body and unclipped the handcuffs.

Regina and Emma both had multiple orgasms that night, some barely with just enough time to recover. They only stopped when they were both to tired to continue. By the morning they were weak and a little sore. They went to breakfast with Belle and Ruby the following morning.

"If we get you any more gifts, it should be a soundproof room," Ruby giggled. Regina blushed slightly but Emma laughed. "I don't think you should be saying that Rubes, we've all herd you from miles away," Emma shot back with a grin. "When it's your wedding I'm taking some noise cancelling headphones with me." Ruby just laughed at this as she couldn't really disagree with Emma. "And it was you who told us to 'save something for our wedding night'." Regina pointed out with a grin.

"At least you won't hear us on our honeymoon," Regina piped up. "yeah, just a week to wait," Belle commented cheerfully. "I can't wait," Emma said kissing Regina. "Me too," Regina replied.


	6. The honeymoon

A/N: This chapter took longer than usual as school is starting soon and getting ready for that has been horrible. I hope I will be able to keep posting new chapters often but school may make that difficult. I hope you enjoy this chapter. They go on their honeymoon and talk about whether they want children. The next chapter will hopefully be posted soon.

* * *

Emma and Regina were ready to leave for their honeymoon, everything was packed and Emma was stood waiting for Regina at the car. "Babe, hurry up, we need to get going," Emma shouted back into the house. A minute later Regina emerged from the house with a bag in her hand. She locked the mansion door and walked down the path towards the car. Emma greeted her with a kiss that lasted a few seconds before Regina broke the kiss to put the last bag in the car. "Ready baby?" Regina asked giving Emma another kiss. "Of course babe," Emma answered.

The couple got in the car, they were so excited. Emma drove as they made their way to the airport. Emma had never been on a plane and felt nervous but Regina had before so she reassured Emma and held her hand for comfort. The plane ride was fairly long, especially for Emma. They mostly cuddled and kissed as they got closer and closer to their honeymoon.

When they landed, Emma and Regina were both very excited. They got off the plane ready to start their week in Tahiti. From the plane they got their bags and went to the place they were staying for the week. It was over the water and had amazing veiws. Emma had picked it knowing Regina would think it's beautiful. They put their things away before changing their clothes. The first thing they were doing in Tahiti was going on a mountain safari.

They rode threw looking at all the beauty of where they were, the amazing and impressive waterfalls all over the trails. Emma held Regina's hand or cuddled up to her as she never wanted to be away from her. When they got back from the the mountain safari it was getting a little darker and Emma was very hungry. They went to Le Belvedere Restaurant for a romantic meal.

Emma had a surprise for Regina for after they had got back to the beach from the restaurant. Emma led Regina down to the beach, covering her eyes the whole way their. When Emma allowed Regina to open them, she gasped at the sight of two horses, ready to be rode across the beach. Regina had always wanted to do this and Emma knew it. Regina turned and kissed Emma before moving toward the horses.

She stroked the horse as Emma joined her. Then they both mounted the horses and began to ride along the beach. Regina was a little ahead of Emma but slowed so they could be next to each other. It was so romantic, the sun set leaving a beautiful colour on the sky. The couple sped their horses up a little as they continued along the white sand beach. Once they had reached their stop they got off the horses and sat on the sand. They laid with Regina's head against Emma's shoulder and Emma leaning her head on Regina's. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

10 minutes later the horse handler arrived to take back the horses. With the horses gone Regina and Emma decided to walk back along the beach to their room. They walked hand in hand, laughing and kissing. Emma pulled Regina to the water then pushed her in. She laughed as Regina laid in the water from falling over. Regina jumped up and grabbed Emma, pulling her into the water as payback. They splashed each other and played like they were children, not caring that their clothes were now soaking wet.

They stopped playing when Regina grabbed Emma in a searing kiss. Emma quickly countered the kiss with one of her own whilst walking them out of the water. They hadn't far left to go before reaching their room but they wanted to get there quicker. When they did they spent no time getting the others clothes off. Once undressed Regina pushed Emma against the wall and began biting and sucking at her neck. Moans escaped as the two continued, moving from the wall to the bed.

Regina was on top of Emma, sat with their centres touching. They both could feel the wetness of the other. They kissed, Regina to destracted to realised Emma had flipped them so she was on top. It was only when Emma began to descend down Regina's body when she knew what had happened.

Emma stopped at her breasts for a few seconds before she continued her path down to Regina's hot sex. She breathed in the scent before licking along the full length of Regina, causing her to gasp at the sudden touch then moan. Emma licked a few more times before she took the sensitive nub in her mouth and sucked. Fingers were then added as Emma pushed the first into Regina.

After a few thrusts a second was added, the thrusts increasing in speed. Regina started to move her hips along to the thrusts and it wasn't long before she was gripping the sheets at the very edge of her climax. One curl of Emma's fingers and Regina was screaming in pleasure. Once Regina had calmed down, Emma pulled her fingers out and licked Regina's wetness off of them. They both moaned at this before Regina turned Emma back over.

Regina left Emma laid on the bed as she walked over to a bag that she had not opened earlier that day. She opened it and pulled some things out. She returned to the bed showing Emma what was in her hand. In one hand were a pair of handcuffs, fluffy and pink. The other hand was still hidden behind Regina's back but Emma had an idea of what it could be. Regina moved over to Emma and put the object down, hiding it with her body. She then used her newly-freed hand to handcuff Emma's together.

Emma was incredibly turned on as the tension grew between her legs. Regina then picked the object up and showed Emma, a fairly large strap-on, the one Emma called her favourite. Regina put in on before returning to Emma's lips for a passion filled kiss.

Regina spent little time moving down Emma's body until she reached Emma's thigh. She slowly kissed back up the thigh toward Emma's hot centre. She could tell that emma was extremely wet and turned on as she licked up and down. She pushed her tongue in once before she moved away completely, heading back to Emma's lips. Emma could taste herself on Regina, as she squeezed her thighs together at the sudden loss of Regina tongue.

Regina kept kissing Emma as she slowly pushed inside of her with the strap-on. Emma moaned into the kiss as she got used to the feel before Regina started to thrust in and out.

It wasn't long before Emma was moving with Regina, ready to climax at any second. One last massive thrust from Regina and Emma was orgasming, moaning Regina's name as she pulled against the cuffs. Regina allowed Emma to calm before she pulled out and removed both the strap-on and handcuffs. They joined in a kiss once more.

Emma pulled away first, "Regina can I ask you something that's been in my head for a while now?" Emma looked very nervous and Regina could tell. "You can ask me anything, Emma." Emma took a deep breath. "Can we talk about if we're having kids and like how we will." Emma had never felt so nervous when it wasn't wedding related. "Yes and I do want kids, especially if it's with you, but I can't have them myself, as we talked about before, would you want to adopt a child or would you want to have the baby yourself?" Regina was honest and direct with Emma, knowing how this conversation was hard for Emma. "I think adopting sounds amazing but I kind of want a child with a pregnancy as well." Regina nodded and kissed Emma. "How about you have our first child, and we adopt if we have any more children," Regina suggested. "That sounds even more amazing." Emma kissed Regina lovingly, glad that they had talked about this.

The rest of the honeymoon went wonderfully, they went all over the island, doing activities and sports that they had always wanted to try. They had ate from different restaurants and places which had looked great and seen a lot of things they never had before. The end of the honeymoon came and the couple were definitely going to miss their holiday, but they looked forward to seeing Ruby and Belle again.


	7. Ruby and Belle's wedding

Regina and Emma had been home from their honeymoon for a week now, Emma was living with Regina in the mansion and the apartment was going to be sold as Ruby and Belle had moved to a house together, fairly close to the mansion. The four woman spent a lot of time together, Belle and Ruby seemed even more loved up than before, which Emma didn't think was even possible.

They were all going out tonight, for a few drinks then a lovely walk around the town. Emma felt that Ruby was planning something, but didn't say anything just in case. Regina and Emma both left the house to meet their friends at 7. Emma and Regina were both wearing dresses, Regina a red skin-tight dress and Emma a slightly looser black knee high dress. They were meeting Ruby and Belle at their place so they walked over.

When they got there, Belle was still getting dressed but Ruby was waiting already. Emma saw that Ruby looked different, she looked nervous. Emma smiled at Ruby trying to get a hint at what she was nervous about but nothing was revealed. At least not until Emma walked to the couch to sit down and Ruby followed. Regina asked if Belle needed a hand as she knew she would be doing her make-up, then went up to help.

Ruby turned to Emma, "were you nervous when you proposed to Regina?" Ruby acted like she was just asking a question but Emma knew she was telling her that she was going to ask Belle. "She's going to say yes, I'm sure of it, when are you asking her?" Emma ignored the question from Ruby as it was obvious. "I was thinking tonight, on our walk round, I was going to say we walk to Belle's favourite place in all the city to walk then propose." Emma was smiling when she asked her next question. "Do you want me and Regina to be there or do you want us to back off a little bit later on in the night?" "I want you to be there, but can I ask a favour?" Emma nodded then Ruby continued, "can you maybe video it, not letting Belle know what's happening." Emma nodded again before hugging Ruby. "Talk about being a true romantic, Rubes," Emma added before Regina and Belle came down the stairs ready for their date.

Emma held Regina's hand and Ruby held Belle's as they walked out of the door and onto the streets. It was to far to walk where they were going so they got a cab. When they got out they were ready to start the night. They went to get some drinks. They only had a few as she weren't trying to get drunk, not tonight.

After the drinks they began to walk, heading toward the park that Belle loved the most. Belle didn't know where they were heading until they reached the park. She smiled as they entered. They walked towards the fountain in the centre of the park and Emma knew that Ruby was going to ask Belle there. They reached it and Emma pulled out her phone to start recording.

Giving Ruby the signal that she was recording, Ruby kneeled down before Belle. Regina gasped slightly, not knowing that Emma and Ruby had put a little planning into this. Belle said yes to Ruby and they kissed. Emma stopped the recording and showed Ruby and Belle. "You planned this, to be here, to record it, everything." Belle questioned feeling like she's in a fairytale.

Emma and Ruby nodded but Regina just stood there. "Babe, you knew and didn't even tell me." Regina turned to Emma. "I only just found out, she needed someone to video the perfect moment." Regina kissed Emma before congradulating the pair. After they had spent a while at the park they all walked back to the mansion. Emma and Regina had asked Ruby and Belle to stay as it was closer and they wanted to talk more.

They asked many questions, the main one being when the wedding will be. After the talk of the future wedding had settled, Ruby brought up the idea of Regina and Emma having a baby. The couple smiled at each other before Emma spoke up. "We are going to be having a baby, not sure when but we definitely are going to." "Are you adopting or are one of you having the baby?" Belle asked looking more toward Emma. "Emma's going to carry our child," Regina happily stated, "well the first one she is." This just made more questions for the other couple to ask. "Are you having the second?" Ruby asked Regina, not knowing that Regina couldn't have children. "I can't have children so we said we would adopt," Regina answered, grabbing Emma's hand. "And I'm sure auntie Ruby and auntie Belle will be there with us," Emma laughed. Ruby and Belle laughed at the idea of being called an auntie.

The four woman talked until early hours of the morning before they all went to bed.

Morning came and Emma made breakfast for everyone. Regina loved when Emma made breakfast, it was the best thing Emma cooked. Belle and Ruby left after breakfast, once they had thanked Regina and Emma for the food and for letting them stay at the mansion. Emma and Regina both were off work today. They had the whole day to themselves, but they didn't want to do much. "Want to have a movie day babe?" Emma asked Regina as she put the plates away. "That sounds lovely Em." They cuddled and watched movies all day, Regina not caring that she had a little work to do for work.

* * *

Ruby and Belle's wedding day

Emma and Regina had been separated for the day, Emma spending it with Ruby and Regina with Belle. They had all been getting everything ready for the wedding. Now all that was left to do was dressing ready for the wedding. Emma and Regina dressed first, wanting to see each other before their best friends wedding. They spent a few minutes together before they both had to go back to help the brides.

Emma walked into Ruby's room to find Ruby already had her dress on and was waiting for the make-up artist to come. Emma and Ruby talked, mostly about Ruby and that she was finally marrying Belle. Emma thought it would have happened long ago, since it was so clear that they were in love. Ruby rolled her eyes pointing out that Emma also took a long time to marry Regina. The pair laughed before their was a knock at the door.

Emma went over to open it, allowing the make-up artist to enter the room. Whilst makeup was being done in Ruby's room, Belle and Regina were sat in belle's room, talking like they would never stop. The two woman had that in common with each other more than most things, they both loved to talk, unlike their other halfs, who did significantly less talking. It's what made the four woman's friendships and relationships work so well. Belle already had her makeup done and was waiting for Ruby's to be finished as well.

Emma knocked on Belle's door to tell them that everything was ready for the bride. Belle thanked Emma and Regina. The couple then left to go and stand with Ruby as bridesmaids. Belle's father would be walking her down the isle. Emma and Regina held hands as Belle came through the archway at the back, down the isle, towards her soon to be wife. Ruby smiled the second she saw Belle.

Once Belle reached the end, her father sat down and the wedding began. The vows were said and there was only one thing left to do. "You may now kiss." The couple kissed, not wanting to ever stop but knowing at some point they had to. "I love you," Ruby whispered as they parted. "I love you too," Belle countered as they pulled away, applauses coming from every person in the room.

Emma and Regina were the first so congratulate the newly-married couple. After the couples dance Emma and Regina joined the dance floor. At first dancing with each other whilst Ruby and Belle continued to dance. Eventually both couples parted, Belle now dancing with her father and Emma dancing with Ruby. Regina looked on looking at her beautiful wife and her two best friends. Belle then seperated from her father and motioned Regina over to her. Regina and Belle danced as other guests joined the dance floor.

After a few words were spoken and the next song was about to begin Emma and Regina went back to dancing leaving Ruby and Belle together once again. The day went on, guests congratulating the couple until most of them had eventually left. All four women sat at a table and talked before Ruby and Belle left to go to their room.

Regina stood and looked at Emma with a small grin. She held out her hand to Emma for her to take and stand up. Regina then led her wife to the dance floor and placed her hands on Emma. They began to slowly dance, even though there wasn't any music.

Emma looked deep into the brunettes eyes, "I love you," she whispered as they continued to dance. "I love you too, I always will," Regina answered only an octave higher than Emma. The couple kissed, slowly swaying in each other's arms. "Ready to leave this huge empty room and go to our room?" Emma asked when she broke the kiss. Regina didn't say a word, she just pulled Emma's hand toward the door.

They went to their room after a long, magical day of watching their bestfriends get married. "It was a beautiful wedding," Regina spoke up as the couple walked. "It really was," Emma agreed.


	8. Donor

It had been a few months since Ruby and Belle's wedding. Regina and Emma had been thinking about having a baby for a while and were finally going to find a donor. They had been looking for the right person but none had been what they were looking for. Today was another day of searching but they weren't getting their hopes up just yet.

They both didn't have work today so they had decided to start looking for a donor early in the day. They had been looking for an hour until they came across possibly a perfect donor. He was called Neal and he was exactly what Regina and Emma were looking for. Before anything happened, the couple wanted to meet the man. They arranged the meet for the day after and felt incredibly nervous.

They got up in the morning hoping that their search for the perfect donor would be over. They were going to be meeting for coffee with Neal in an hour so went downstairs to breakfast. Regina didn't really eat what was on her plate, instead she moved it around her plate nervously. Emma noticed this and looked into Regina's eyes. "It's going to be alright babe, even if he isn't the right one, someone else will be, it'll be fine," Regina gave a small smile to her wife and calmed a little. "How are you not nervous? You're not only finding a donor, your going to be carrying a child." Emma just shrugged, unsure of why she wasn't as nervous as Regina.

After breakfast, the pair got ready to go out. They left the house and headed to the day diner where they were to meet. Emma and Regina arrived early and sat at a booth. Both woman were now obviously nervous and were hoping more than anything that this would be the end of their search.

The door opened and Emma grabbed Regina's hand, Neal walked in and walked straight over to the couple. Emma refused to let Regina's hand go as the man sat across from them.

They ordered their coffees and the meeting began. Regina did most of the talking, asking important questions about Neal and his family. Some of these were unanswerable, especially when Neal was asked about his father. The questions started to turn to chatting and soon they were laughing like old friends. Emma and Regina looked into each other's eyes and knew the others answer. Their search was over, Neal was the perfect donor.

After they had drank their coffee and finished their conversation, Emma and Regina told Neal of their decision. Everything else would happen in a weeks time so the couple parted ways with Neal and began a slow walk home. Hand in hand, they walked through the park and stopped at the small lake in the middle. They sat on one of the benches and Regina leaned her head on Emma's shoulder. "Babe?" Emma said. "Yes," Regina countered. "We're having a baby," Emma almost wispered, a massive smile on her face. Regina brought her head up and joined her wife and her lips in a kiss. "Yes we are."

Regina and Emma continued to walk, now with Emma's arm around Regina. Before they went home, they stopped at Belle's work. They walked in the library and searched for Belle. Once found, they grabbed Belle and pulled her to an area with less people. "We're going to be having a baby," Regina spoke, as happy as could be. Belle hugged the pair, "that's amazing, congratulations." They parted the hug and then Emma spoke for the first time since they had walked into the library, "you and Ruby should come to dinner with us tomorrow night, we still have to tell Ruby anyway." Belle accepted the offer and told them they would meet them at the mansion at 6 the following day.

After Emma and Regina left the library, they walked home. They closed the door to the mansion and Emma kissed Regina passionately against it. Regina loved these moments, when Emma takes charge. They began to undress each other and Regina poofed them both upstairs. They were now in their room, Regina laid on the bed with her legs parted, both completely naked.

Emma kissed her way down her wife's body, stopping at any spot that Emma knew can drive Regina insane. Emma stopped her desent when she reached between Regina's legs. Emma licked along the length of Regina's core, listening to every moan coming from her wife's lips.

Emma stopped teasing Regina and pushed a finger into her. Regina moaned louder than before as Emma added another and thrusted into her wife. Emma thrusted harder and deeper. Minutes past and Regina was screaming her wife's name. After Regina had calmed, Emma removed her fingers and licked them clean, Regina watching as she did so. An hour passed, climax after climax. Until they were both too tired to continue.

They went downstairs and sat cuddling in front of the tv. They watched a film, ocassionally turning to each other for a quick kiss. They fell asleep in this position, in each other's arms, with only a small blanket to cover them.

Morning came but Regina was no longer in Emma's arms like she's was when the time had begun their slumber. Emma looked around with no success of seeing Regina. Then in came Regina, with a tray in hand. Emma's smile grew both for the arrival of her wife and the presence of food. Regina lowered the tray, "breakfast in...bed," Regina announced born sure whether to say bed since they slept on the couch that night.

"Thank you," Emma answered beginning to eat the breakfast. "Have you eaten?" Emma then asked between bites. "Yes I ate while you were still asleep." Emma slowly nodded, "good."

The rest of the day went fairy quickly, Emma having to work for an hour or two. 5pm came and Regina began to get ready for their date with Belle and Ruby. Emma then readied herself to be finished at 5:50pm. They were both ready and both the slightest bit nervous.

The doorbell rang and the couple quickly answered. They exchanged a few words before heading to the restaurant. When they got to the restaurant, they were almost instantly seated at their table. They ordered their food and began to chat. "Ruby, we have something important to tell you," Emma began looking directly at Ruby. Ruby was now listening carefully, intrigued of what Emma was going to tell her. "We're going to be having a baby, we found the perfect donor," the second part of Emma's sentence was aimed at both Ruby and Belle.

Ruby had a look of overjoyment for the couple and congratulated them on the news. They then ate and talked more, laughing and joking through the night.


	9. Pregnancy and Helicopters

Sorry if anything isn't described correctly, I wouldn't know how to do any of these things so I guessed with a bit of knowledge. Hope you enjoy and I hope to post more often than I have been.

* * *

It had been a week since the couple had met Neal and today was the appointment for Emma to be impregnated so the couple can start their family. Emma felt nervous, maybe even a little terrified. Regina's wasn't any less nervous than Emma and knew today would be the start of everything she had dreamt of in life, a beautiful wife with amazing kids.

The appointment was fairly early in the moring, which Emma was not to please about. They were dressed and ready to leave, eating a quick breakfast before they left. Emma wasn't really eating, just pushing the food around her plate. "Are you alright Emma, you've not said more than a sentence to me all morning," Regina had a look of worry in her eyes, she had to make sure Emma was ready for this. "I'm good, a bit scared and very nervous but good," Emma was looking up from her breakfast into Regina's hazel eyes. "Are you sure you're ready for this? we can wait if you're not." Regina was a little sad that she had to say this but wanted Emma to feel comfortable having a baby. "I'm ready for this, as long as you're right there beside me, all the way," Emma was smiling now, thinking more about Regina and less about the events of today. "I would never leave you, not even when you're being grumpy," Regina grinned at the last part and kissed Emma's lips.

They finished their breakfast and washed up before leaving, hand in hand, they walked to the car. "Why are we going in the car? It's not that far," Emma asked. "Who said we weren't going anywhere after." Regina had a plan for where the couple should go but wasn't going to tell Emma just yet. They got in the car and drove to their appointment.

The walked in the building and sat in the waiting room ready for their names to be called. Emma's hand was shaking slightly, the nervousness very evident in her face. Regina squeezed tighter on Emma's hand and turned her head to look into her eyes. "You're going to be fine, I'll be right there holding your hand, just like now" Regina then kissed Emma and her shaking calmed.

After minutes of waiting Emma turned back to Regina, "shouldn't you be nervous, you look completely normal, like nothing's about to happen." Regina looked at Emma back, "I am nervous, probably more so than you since I'm always more nervous, but showing it would make you scared more." Regina was right Emma would be 10 times more scared if Regina looked as scared as Emma is. "I want to make this day easy for you." Regina added.

Not even a minute passed before a woman came out to call somebody, "Mrs Swan-Mills." Emma tighten her grip on Regina's hand as they followed the woman to the room. First the woman asked some questions about her health and lifestyle. She then asked about her family, but most couldn't be answered.

The woman told the couple of how the procedure would go and Emma didn't seem as nervous as before. They began the procedure and after 10 minutes they were finished and Emma could leave. They would have to go back in a week for a checkup. The couple got back into the car and Regina started to drive in the other direction from their mansion.

"So, where are you taking me?" Emma's voice was slightly playful, her nerves gone almost completely. "It's a surprise." Regina said nothing else, not even a small hint to where they were going. Emma sat back in the chair, she knew Regina and she wasn't going to find out where they were going until they got there.

20 minutes later they reached where they were going. Emma was confused, there was a field, an empty field. "Why did you bring me to an empty field?" Emma questioned with a raised eyebrow. Regina just answered the question with one of her own, "who said the field is empty."

Emma and Regina walked through the fairly small field and then Emma saw what was hidden to her before by a few trees. "A helicoptor." Regina didn't know if Emma's words were a statement or question. "Don't we need someone to drive it?" Emma asked feeling confused again. "Babe, you know I've been going to work, even though school doesn't start up again till next week, I learnt how to drive this." Regina had no time to think before she was pushed back by Emma's hugs and kisses, falling onto the ground, Emma's body on hers.

They kissed for a few minutes before Emma got up and helped Regina up. "Can we go in it now?" Emma asked childishly, knowing the answer would be yes. They got in and Regina started it up. Before they started to fly Emma turned to Regina. "Best wife ever," Emma stated with a kiss on her wife's lips.

They flew around, from the woods at one end of the town to the docks at the other. It was breathtaking and Emma couldn't feel any more in love. "Want to fly the helicopter Emma?" Regina asked turning to Emma. "Isn't that dangerous?" Emma replied wanting to fly it but not wanting to ruin this perfect day. "You won't be flying the helicopter alone, I'll hold the stick as well."

Emma moved over to Regina and sat on her knee. "Hold this and I'll show you how to move it." Regina said holding onto both Emma and the stick. Emma held the stick and Regina put her hand on top. "Pull it towards you to go up, away from you to go down and left and right are normal," Regina guided Emma's hand the directions as she spoke.

Emma flew for a bit then quickly turned to Regina for a kiss, then back to the helicopter so she didn't kill them both. "I love you, Gina," Emma said not turing from where she was looking. "I love you too, Em," Regina spoke back giving a little kiss to Emma's neck. They flew around together for a little longer before Regina took over again so they could land. When they did Emma jumped out of the helicopter and ran to the other side to help Regina out.

"I have one more thing to tell you Emma," Regina started as she got out. "What is it?" Emma asked. "This helicopter, is ours. I bought it." Emma's eyes lit up with joy, they had a helicopter. She attacked Regina with kisses once more. "Can you teach me how to fly?" Emma asked. "Yes, as long as you don't break our helicopter." Emma was bouncing around like a small child, steeling kiss after kiss from Regina.

"But we do need to find a place to put it, like a shed, but a lot bigger," Regina pointed out trying to slow Emma's bouncing down. "How about I build one, we could build a helipad and the shed behind the mansion." Emma offered. "Okay, but you are having a baby so your not building anything after 4 months into this pregnancy." Emma rolled her eyes but agreed. "We don't know if I'm pregnant yet, don't get to ahead." Regina kissed Emma once more, "let's hope so."

* * *

It had been a month since the couple had bought their helicopter and Emma was in fact, pregnant. Emma had also built the helipad for the helicopter and began on the shed. Emma's lessons for flying had not yet started but Regina had been busy at work and Emma with building and work. Emma was going for a lesson with Regina today since the school had a week off.

Emma didn't have a baby bump yet but there was a small difference from a month ago. Regina had brought home food for Emma everyday after work and often went back out if Emma was craving something.

Regina woke up to Emma throwing up and ran to be with her. Regina held Emma's hair and rubbed her back gently. Emma rarely got morning sickness but when she did Regina was always there to hold her hair and rub her back. "Are you still okay to learn how to fly?" Regina asked Emma once she had calmed. Emma answered with a nod, nothing would stop her from learning how to fly a helicopter.

An hour later and both woman were dressed, ready to fly. They went into the back and got in the helicopter. Emma sat in the drivers seat and Regina in the passenger seat. Regina told Emma which switchs and buttons to press to start and Emma did exactly what Regina said.

Now was time for the hardest part of the lesson, getting the helicopter off the ground. They were both nervous, they didn't want their favourite toy breaking. Regina told Emma exactly how to take off and Emma did just that. In no time they were in the air, Emma wasn't the best driver, but with a few more lessons she would be. They flew around and stopped in the field near Ruby and Belle's.

Emma attempted the land the helicopter but wasn't doing very well so handed the controls to Regina. They landed and walked over to the house. They knocked and Ruby answered. Ruby lead them to where Belle was and they all sat. They talked and conversation had gotten to the helicopter. "It must be cool to go in a helicopter," Belle said. "We could go in it if you'd like, it's only up the road." Regina offered. Belle agreed and the pair left, leaving Emma and Ruby at the house.

"How's the baby?" Ruby asked sitting closer to her. "Good, it's not been long though," Emma pointed out. "Are you being a grumpy ass yet because you're pregnant?" Ruby laughed making Emma roll her eyes. "I'm carrying the next generation of children, I'm allowed to be grumpy. But Regina's been the sweetest, greatest wife ever so it's not been too bad." Emma added. "You two are still so cute, even after all this time." Ruby stated with a smile, making Emma roll her eyes again.

The pair continued to talk about the baby and then about Ruby and Belle before their wife's came back in laughing. They sat down across from Emma and Ruby, Regina kissing Emma's cheek as she passed. "So, how was flying?" Ruby asked Belle. "It was amazing, I loved it," Belle replied. Conversation continued a little longer before Emma and Regina had to leave.

Emma drove the helicopter again but this time did it all by herself, with Regina only switching a button on that Emma almost forgot. They flew back to the mansion and Emma landed the helicopter. The land still needed a lot of practise, but it wasn't good enough for a first attempt.


	10. A boy or a girl

Months had passed, Emma was now 6 months into her pregnancy and it was showing. As promised Emma stopped building the helicopter shed two months ago but it was almost finished so Emma didn't mind. Regina had brought home anything Emma wanted through the pregnancy and Emma felt more and more in love every day.

The couple were to have a date with Ruby and Belle and it seemed very important when the ladies had brought it up. Emma had woken up that morning in Regina's arms. She didn't want to move from this position but did have to get up, she had to go into work.

Although Emma couldn't do her job as she would normally, she went into work and did paperwork for some extra money for when the child comes. She kissed Regina softly, she never expected Regina to wake up from that, but Regina opened her eyes and kissed Emma back.

"Babe, I have to go to work," Emma spoke in a slightly sleepy voice. "Since you only have a week left of boring paperwork, I'll not make you late, do you want breakfast?" Emma kissed Regina again, "you don't have to make me breakfast, you don't have any reason to get up." Emma reasoned. "I do, but it's a secret, meet me downstairs once you're ready."

Emma rushed getting dressed, she was never patient and this was no exception. When she got downstairs, Regina was waiting at the bottom with a huge smile on her face. Emma looked a little confused and Regina began to explain what was happening.

"So, do you remember when we said we didn't want to know the baby's gender until you were 6 months pregnant?" Emma just nodded, feeling like she knew where this was going. "Well I have a way for it to be a surprise you will love." Emma went back to being confused as Regina led her into the kitchen. On the counter were cupcakes, all with little baby toy decorations on top.

"Out of theses 10 cupcakes, 2 have a colour inside. If it's blue, it's a boy, and if it's pink we're having a girl." Emma looked extremely excited, almost like a child in a candy shop. "Do you want to pick one first or do you want me to?" Regina asked, Kissing her wife's cheek. "You can go first, babe."

Regina picked up the first cupcake and took a bite. There was no colour in the cupcake so Regina ate it and watched Emma pick the next. Emma took a bite but got the same result. Two more were picked by both Emma and Regina each, leaving only four left, 2 with colour and two without. "If I don't get one now, I'm bad at picking things." Regina joked before picking a cupcake up. She took a bite and again, she got the same result of nothing. Emma laughed at her wife's bad choice before picking one of her own.

A bite was taken and when Emma pulled away, both woman gasped in joy. "A boy." Regina whispered seeing the blue of the cake on Emma's mouth. The two woman joined in a kiss, tears of joy falling from both their eyes. Their lives felt perfect, they had amazing wives and were about to have a baby boy.

Emma went to work with the biggest smile on her face. Regina stayed in the house, having no work to go to, she had other plans for the day. As soon as Regina was certain that Emma hadn't forgot anything or coming back for a few hours, she got dressed and left the house in her car.

She went shopping for some important things then came back and began to unload her car. She took everything upstairs into the spare room closest to Emma and Regina's. Regina started her day of decorating with painting the walls of the room. She painted them grey, she was never going to paint them blue or pink, she wanted her child to pick a favourite colour not be pushed to one.

After an hour of painting she had finished the walls. She then began to build the crib for when the baby got old enough to sleep in one, before then the baby would sleep in a Moses basket that Emma had bought a month ago. After a few more hours the room was almost ready, all that was left was to shop for clothes and a lamp was needed in the room.

Regina then put a small yellow bug car toy on the dresser, the car was just like the one Emma had bought a year ago for it then to break a week later. Regina knew Emma really loved that car. Regina left the room, leaving no trace of ever being in there. Emma was to be home in half an hour and Regina wanted to surprise her one more time that day.

Regina showered, changed her clothes and put hers to wash, washing away all the paint that had gotten on them. She dried her hair then went to get the new car seat she had bought out of the car. She took it out of the box and put it by the door so Emma would be intrigued when she walked in.

Emma walked in and as Regina knew, Emma questioned why there was a car seat at the front door. Regina stood up and walked to her wife. "Before I explain why this is here, how was your day?" The couple always asked how each other's days had been after work, and today was no exception.

"Today was amazing, I found out that we're having a boy and then I sat and did a bit of paperwork while eating, how was yours?" Emma was always eating, pregnant or not so Regina rolled her eyes. "My day was alright, I missed you, I was just sat and did a little shopping." They kissed and then Emma questioned why the seat was at the door.

Regina smiled, "come upstairs and I'll show you something, I bought maybe one small thing that I put upstairs." Emma followed Regina to the spare bedroom and was confused that they didn't go in their room as thats where they were keeping most of the baby stuff.

Regina opened the door and Emma was taken aback by everything Regina had done. It was a room, almost completely ready for their baby. Emma looked around then saw the car on the dresser. She picked it up and looked at her wife. "This is all so amazing, did you do all this today?" Regina nodded and tears filled Emma's eyes. The pregnancy didn't help Emma's emotions as she cried happily. They joined in a kiss. "I love you," Emma whispered. "I love you too, and you my little prince." She looked at Emma's bump and rubbed her hand across at the second part, making Emma cry a little more.

It got closer to their date so Emma and Regina began to get ready. Emma wore a thin dress, that now showed her baby bump off a lot. Regina wore a black dress with her black stilettos. They were ready to go and were meeting their friends at the restuaruant. Emma and Regina got into Regina's car and drove to the restaurant.

They entered and were met by Ruby and Belle already seated. The four woman exchanged pleasantries and all sat back down in their seats. Belle was wearing fairly baggy clothes and Ruby was in a tight dress. They ate before Ruby and Belle had something important to say. Regina and Emma looked at them, wondering what the the couple could possibly be telling them. "We're having a baby," both woman said together. Emma and Regina congruadulated them but had a question. "Does that mean one of you is pregnant now?" Emma asked seeing how both woman didn't look any different.

Belle stood up and turned to the side and pulled her clothes closer, showing the two ladies her baby bump. "And you're only telling us now," Regina faked a look of disappointment before smiling and congratulating the two ladies again. "How long till your child's born?" Emma asked noticing how Belle bump was fairly large. "It's been 4 months, he's due in June." Regina and Emma smiled at each other, "our boys will be the bestest of friends," Emma stated. The other three woman agreed to this and laughed.

The date continued, the couples talked about everything they could possibly think of, a main topic being baby's. Belle said how sweet and romantic Ruby had been, making Emma smile at her best friend, "and you always tell me how amazing our relationship is, mrs romance," Ruby rolled her eyes at the nickname as they all laughed.

The date came to an end and the two couples parted ways. Emma and Regina walked to their car and drove back home. They shut the door and Emma instantly kissed Regina passionately, not waiting till they walked into one of the rooms. "You're just as much of Mrs romance as Ruby is, if you haven't noticed yet." Regina rolled her eyes similar to how Ruby had previously before pushing Emma lightly towards the stairs.

The couple climbed the stairs, lips locked the whole way up. They pushed into their room and Emma was pushed on the bed. They were both quickly stripped of their clothes leaving only Emma's panties. Regina walked over to the other side of the room to get out Emma's favourite toy. Regina strapped the strap-on to her body before turning back to Emma, who was now desperate for her wife's touch.

Regina walked over and dropped to her knees at the bed. She used her teeth to slowly pull down her wife's panties, turning Emma on even more. She then stood and gave a small kiss to Emma's bump. Regina pushed the toy into Emma, getting a moan out of her. She allowed Emma to get used to the feel before thrusting in and out of her wife.

The thrusting continued, getting faster, while Emma moved her hips to the thrusts. A minute later Emma was on the verge of her climax, nearly screaming her wife's name. Regina stroked over Emma's bundle of nerves, sending her over the edge. Emma screamed and moaned at the sensation before she calmed. The brunette left the toy in and thrust in once more before pulling out completely.

Emma missed the contact but pushed Regina back so she was lying on her back. She kissed her wife before peppering kisses down her body. Emma stopped just above Regina's dripping sex, before licking along her centre. Emma pushed her tongue into her wife and began to move it in and out. She was always good with her tongue and often could bring Regina to her orgasm without anything else, not even needing her hands.

Regina was sent over the edge with one last movement of Emma's tongue, soaking Emma's face with her wetness. Emma moved back up the brunettes body and kissed her lips, both woman incredibly tired.

They kissed a little longer before Regina broke away. "You need to sleep if you have more work to do in the morning." Emma pouted at her wife before agreeing and giving one last kiss. "Goodnight babe." "Goodnight darling."


	11. Too many tears

This chapter is probably the saddest I've done for this so story so I hope your hearts aren't broken by the end. Please enjoy.

* * *

It was less than a month till Emma and Regina were becoming mothers to their son. Emma was terrified and Regina knew it. Everything was ready for the baby, they had spent the last couple of months shopping for baby clothes and everything else was already done. Regina wanted to surprise Emma one last time before she gave birth to their child and that surprise was to happen today.

Regina wanted to make Emma's life as perfect as possible, even though Emma already said it was. Regina woke up earlier than usual and phoned into work to say she couldn't go in. After phoning the school, she phoned someone else, asking if everything was ready to be picked up.

The person on the other end assured Regina everything was ready and Regina thanked them and ended the call. Regina then got dressed and left the house, heading towards the car place in the town.

Regina got there and saw the yellow bug sat at the front with a pink bow resting on the windshield. It was the perfect surprise for Emma, the car of her dreams. Regina went in to pay for the car so she could drive it home and hide it before Emma got back from shopping with Ruby.

She got to the mansion and put the car in the garage after moving her car to the front. She didn't want Emma to get suspicious so she took her time checking that nothing gave her surprise away.

Emma got home an hour late after being dropped off by Ruby. She walked up to the front door and opened it slowly, shouting "Regina, I'm home." Regina met Emma at the door to the living room and gave a small kiss to her wife's cheek.

"How was shopping?" Regina asked still being held by Emma. "It was good, I got a few things." Regina smiled, "what did you get?" Emma looked at the large bag in her hand, "well I got a few more clothes for our little boy," Emma rubbed her bump softly, "and I got you something." Regina smile grew, wondering what Emma had gotten her. "What is it?" Regina asked looking deep into her wife's emerald eyes. Emma pulled out a jewellery box and opened it slowly. Inside was a necklace, silver chained with a small swan pendant. "It's beautiful, can you put it on me?" Regina kissed Emma then turned to allow Emma to put the necklace on her.

Once the necklace was on, Regina turned back around, "I have something for you as well, but it's a surprise." Emma pouted her lips like a small child, "can I have it now?" Regina shook her head, a large grin spread on her face. Emma pouted even more making Regina roll her eyes.

"You can have your present after we've eaten, and don't say you're not hungry because you're always hungry, even when you're not pregnant." It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes before leading Regina into the kitchen, never letting go of her hand.

"what do you want to eat?" Emma asked, not sure of what to make. "Do you want to get something from Granny's, you can get your favourite." Emma nodded and the couple got in Regina's car to go to Granny's. They got hot chocolates and Emma got a bear claw. Emma ate much faster than usual, wanting to see what Regina had gotten her as quick as possible.

After they had eaten, Regina drove back to the mansion, taking the longest way possible to make Emma feel vexed and restless to know the surprise. They got back to the mansion but Regina stopped Emma from trying to find the car. Regina put some cloth over her wife's eyes and led her to the garage.

Emma finally took the blindfold off, Regina stood at the side with her arm around her. The blondes eyes filled with water as she looked at the yellow bug in front of her. "You bought me a car, this car?" It was a question that didn't at all need answering, Emma knew it was her car, and she had no other words to say. "Thank you, I love you Gina." The couple kissed before Regina pulled back. "Although kissing you is one of my favourite things to do, let's take a ride in your new car. I love you too."

The pair took the car out for a quick drive, Emma loving anything about the yellow bug. Regina was a little less enthusiastic about the car, she preferred a smoother car on the roads. The couple drove back home after driving for a while, Regina having to get up really early in the morning.

* * *

In the morning, Regina got up and left for a day of work. She jumped in her car and drove away from her home. She only had two lessons to teach so she could leave halfway through her day, and she was definitely going to. The two lessons she's had to teach went fairly quickly and before she knew it, Regina was getting in her car to go home.

She drove through the streets, busier than usual and people walking everywhere. Regina turned her head to the side to take a quick look at where the massive crowd was forming. Regina looked back to see a car flying straight towards her. She swerved to the right to try and miss the car but it hit her at a still very high speed. Regina passed out at the force of the hit.

Emma picked up her phone to see who was ringing. She answered and a deep voiced man began to speak. "Are you Emma?" Emma answered quietly, unsure of what he was to say next. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your wife has been in a car accident." Emma teared up as she shakily spoke, "is she alright?" The man paused then took a deep breath. "She was unconscious when the paramedics got to her but she's stable in hospital, she hasn't woken up yet though." Emma cried as she thanked the man and got her keys to go to the hospital.

She text Ruby before she got in her car and was picking her up on the way to the hospital. She stopped outside Ruby's and got out of the car to get her. She came running out of the house and gave Emma a huge hug. Ruby saw Emma's tears and wiped some of them off her cheeks. They got in the car and sped to the hospital. Emma practically ran through the doors and demanded where Regina was.

Ruby had to run to keep up with her best friend, trying not to run into anybody in the corridors. They got to the room Regina was in, Emma froze in front of the door, emotions running wild. Ruby rubbed Emma's back for comfort as Emma cried more. "Do you want to go in?" Ruby asked when Emma began to calm a little. Emma nodded slowly, not fully sure if she could see Regina like this, powerless to help her wife.

Ruby opened the door and allowed Emma to walk in first. Regina was laid, eyes shut, bloody and bruised from the accident. Emma shakily walked over to the bed and fell into the chair that was set. Ruby put her hand on Emma's shoulder, trying to stay strong for her friend.

Emma cried, holding onto Regina's hand and kissing her head. Ruby pulled a chair over to sit with Emma, holding onto her other hand. Ruby sat with Emma for hours, until she went to buy food for the pair. Emma rubbed her bump, wishing Regina would wake up, wishing Regina had never left the house in the moring.

Ruby came back with coffees and some food. Emma only ate half of what she had, feeling too sick with the stress and sorrow. She laid her head on Regina listening to her breathe in and out. "What if she doesn't wake up?" Emma spoke looking into Ruby's eyes. "She will wake up, Regina Swan-Mills is a fighter, and you know that." Emma nodded but still didn't feel like it was true.

Emma spent every minute at Regina's side, Ruby and Belle bringing her food, it had been 3 days and Emma grew more and more worried. The doctors had said that Regina was showing slight signs of improvement which Emma was glad of. Emma sat, thinking about her life she's had with her wife. From when Ruby first told Regina that Emma liked her, even if she was a teacher, to opening her eyes to see the yellow bug in the garage.

She thought about all the times Regina had surprised her with flowers or chocolates, when she would bring Emma breakfast in bed, and when she would kiss her at every chance she got. Emma was crying more than she had for the past week, happily thinking about her life from when she met Regina. Emma looked at the swan necklace around her wife's neck, rubbing the pendant.

"please wake up."


	12. Poems and drawings

The baby was due in 9 days and Regina wasn't awake yet. Emma was still sat, hoping that she could hear her wife's voice again. The doctors said that Regina should be waking up any day but Emma didn't want to get her hopes up about something so important, to be disappointed at the end. Emma refused to go back to the mansion without Regina by her side so Ruby and Belle had brought food and clothes for her.

Regina laid, looking as inocent as anybody possibly could, her left arm in a sling and her right foot in a cast. She had broken her ankle and collar bone in the accident but had no other injuries, well besides being in a coma.

Emma looked a mess with spending all this time in hospital with her wife. Her hair hadn't been brushed in days and she hadn't changed her clothes since Ruby had brought some yesturday. Emma was truly a mess, and only Regina could change that right now.

Emma took a moment to look at her wife before she got an idea. She couldn't change when Regina was going to wake up, but she could make this time worth it for when she does. Emma grabbed pile of paper next to her and began to write. She started with a list, a list of all the reasons she loved her wife.

After she wrote a poem, for Regina, when she finally reads it. Once she was done writing she started to draw. She wasn't the best at drawing, but she certainly wasn't the worst. She drew sketchs of her life, with Regina. She drew her old classroom with Regina at the front teaching, Emma staring the whole time. She drew their first kiss in the corridor, she even drew where they had gone on their first date. She put the drawings on the walls admiring each one before she moved onto the next. She drew so many drawings that the room looked almost completely different. Yes, she was incredibly tired, but she didn't care.

She was so zoned in to her drawing, she didn't see Regina open her eyes, nor her lifting her head up. She only noticed when Regina began to speak, "hey babe, where am I?" Emma froze at the sound of her wife's voice. She was awake, she was out of her coma.

Emma looked back towards the bed where her wife now sat, awake and confused. She didn't answer Regina's questions straight away, first she planted a huge, passionate kiss to her lips. "I missed this," Emma whispered as she pulled back. "So, where am I and what do you mean u missed this?" Emma looked around the room, realising it no longer looked like a hospital room with all the paper on the walls.

"Babe, you were in a coma, you had a car accident and had been in a coma since, I've not talked to you in so long. It's been 2 and a half weeks since the accident, I spent every minute sat here with you, waiting till you woke up." Regina began to tear up, then she looked around the room. "What's on the walls?" She asked, confused once again. "I made them, from the poems to the drawings, they're all for you," Emma spoke not thinking that they would be seen so soon earlier that day.

Regina tried to get up but instantly felt the pain from her ankle and arm. She looked down, only just noticing the cast and sling. Regina laid back down sulking a little that she couldn't stand. "Can I see some of them?" Regina asked wanting to get up and see them all but having to settle for just seeing the ones Emma would bring.

After Emma gathered specific things off the wall, she brought them back to Regina. "These are my favourites," Emma stated as she passed them over to her wife. On the top was a drawing of their first kiss, the next was a poem about Regina. After ready the poem and seeing a few more drawings, Regina stopped at one drawing that was a little different. All the other drawings were of the couples past and present, but this one was of the future, a drawing of Emma and Regina, holding their baby with joy in their eyes.

Regina looked up from the small pile of papers, "they're beautiful," tears were rolling down Regina's eyes. The couple shared another passionate kiss. "How long is it till our little prince is due?" Regina wasn't sure the exact amount of days she had been in a coma for and was pretty certain it was almost time for their son to be born.

Emma rubbed her stomach, "he's due in 5 days, I'm glad you're awake to be there." Regina smiled widely, she hadn't missed the birth of her child. "I should tell the doctor that you've woken up, maybe we could get you home then." Emma left the room leaving Regina alone for the first time in those 2 and a half weeks.

After struggling immensely, Regina stood up from the bed, using only her good leg. Regina hopped around the room to where the drawings began. She looked at every drawing and poem, falling more in love with her wife with every peice. They were like a storybook, the happy moments they shared drawn so perfectly and some of the lesser happy moments but still important drawn the same.

Regina made it to the end, which had gone through the present into the future. Emma drew a few things of what she hoped the future would look like. Their baby being born, his first steps and their sons first day at school. The drawings didn't finish, there were still a few more drawings, the first of the couple at an adoption centre, walking through the doors arm in arm. The second was of their son next to the couple holding another baby, the boy meeting the new addition. The third was of two children playing in the garden together, a girl and a boy, laughing and cheering. The last was of Regina and Emma, looking a lot older than they were now, in fact they had grey hair, kissing each other as just as lovingly as they do now.

Emma came back in the room to see Regina not in the bed, looking at the last drawing on the walls. Emma walked over to her and embraced her wife. "Do you like them?" Emma asked hopeful that she did. "They're perfect, I love them," Regina replied as quietly as possible without whispering. Emma spun Regina around and their lips joined in a loving kiss. "Let's get you back home." Emma said happiness in her eyes. "Only if I can take all these drawing with me," Regina stated, knowing exactly what she wanted to do with them.


	13. The pain

A day till Emma and Regina's baby was due to be born and Emma was terrified. She knew giving birth was no walk in the park, but she knew Regina would be there to help her through it all. Today were the preparations so everything would be ready for their little prince.

Yes the room was ready, and yes all the clothes were ready, but Emma wasn't as ready. Regina had a smaller cast on her foot and her collar bone was healing well, but she still couldn't drive. The big question came up between the couple, how were they getting to the hospital? Up until Regina's accident, she was going to drive Emma in the car to hospital. "How about the helicopter? You could drive that using your good arm." Regina thought for a moment, it seemed like the best option they had and it wasn't the worst thing they could do.

Regina was nervous about flying the helicopter when she had just been in a crash, she couldn't risk the lives of her wife and son. But what other choices did they have, Emma didn't want to be taken by ambulance and she couldn't drive if she's in labour. Regina would have to drive the helicopter, as long as the weather was nice enough.

Regina and Emma sat in the kitchen eating breakfast, talking about tomorrow. "Are you ready to give birth to our son?" Emma looked up, unsure of how she felt. Regina looked into Emma's eyes and grabbed her wife's hand. "What are you worried about? Besides the obvious pain part." The blonde looked at her wife, "I don't even know if I would be good at raising our child, I've never really had a family myself." Regina tighten her hand and began to speak, "you will be amazing, no matter where you grew up, and you're already the best wife."

They kissed, just like they had when Regina woke up from her coma, caring and full of love. Emma and Regina felt less nervous than they had in the morning, they had talked about everything they could possibly think of and had no other questions that they felt needed answering, well at least until Emma gives birth to their son.

The day was spent mostly cuddling and preparing to be parents. They watched film after film, knowing they wouldn't really have a chance to after their son was born, or at least not as often. They watched Emma's favourite film, the first film Emma and Ruby had watched when they moved in together, the first home Emma had and stayed in for more than 2 years.

The day went incredibly quick for the two woman and before they knew it, it was time for the two of them to go to bed. They climbed the stairs, thinking of how this may be their last night without having children.

Emma wasn't going to sleep any time soon, she wanted to make the most of this night. She started with kissing her wife tenderly, not wanting to rush their night. Regina was becoming impatient so began to push her tongue into Emma's mouth. The kiss got deeper and deeper until they both couldn't last any longer without the touch of the others skin on their own.

Clothes were discarded to the floor and Regina was straddled on the bed. Emma was above her, kissing her neck, leaving marks all over. But it didn't last long before Emma pulled away and left the bed. She headed to their closet and began to rummage around. "Why are you taking so long, I need you now," Regina moaned, arousal in her voice.

Emma finished her rummaging, finally finding what she was looking for. She turned to her wife, handcuffs in her hand. She's returned to the bed and realised her problem, what to do with Regina's bad arm. Emma couldn't really handcuff the arm like she normally would, but she still felt it needed restraining to keep her wife unable to get Emma where she wants her so soon.

Emma decided to put the handcuff on Regina's bad arm, but to fasten the other end to her own wrist. This meant that Regina couldn't move Emma where she wanted her but it wouldn't hurt Regina which was the last thing Emma ever wanted to do.

Now that the handcuffs were fastened, Emma began her descent down her wife's olive toned body. She's breifly stopped at her breasts but continued down moments later. Emma then stopped at Regina's dripping sex. She licked, sucked and bit at the sensitive nub, running her free hand up and down her wife's leg.

Emma carried on like this until Regina was pulling at the restraints with her good arm, then Emma pulled away. Regina groaned, wanting more but knowing Emma wasn't going to give it her without a fight, or a beg. Emma smirked at her wife squirming, trying to get more friction between her legs. "If you squirm like this any longer I'll have to tie up your legs."

Regina didn't stop squirming, she wasn't sure if her legs being tied up would be a punishment or a blessing, she was hoping it would be the latter. Emma raised her eyebrow at Regina, knowing that she wasn't going to stop. "I believe there should be a punishment for not doing what you are told." Emma took the handcuff off her own hand, walked back over to the closet and got the rope she was going to use to tie up Regina's legs.

After tightly tying one of Regina's legs and loosely tying the other because of her ankle, Emma moved back between her wife's legs, smelling her essence and lightly rubbing her tongue along the sensitive part. Emma put her hand back into the handcuff and kept that hand above her head. Regina now couldn't move, all she could do was arch her back and move her hips.

Emma licked and sucked more as she brought her hand which wasn't attacted to Regina's hand up to her centre. Emma pushed two digits into her wife, earning herself a loud moan from the brunettes lips. Emma thrust in and out of Regina, allowing her to get closer and closer to her climax.

Regina thrust her hips with Emma's fingers as Emma gained speed, Regina almost on the edge of her orgasm. The blonde curled her fingers upwards, sending her wife over the edge for the first time that night. Regina was screaming Emma's name, pulling against the restraints as her body shook with adrenaline. She calmed and Emma removed her fingers, following with removing the restraints.

Orgasm after orgasm, Emma and Regina continued long into the night. By the end they were both well and truly spent, falling asleep almost instantly. Emma was wrapped in Regina's arm with her head at the brunettes neck.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, Emma felt something very wet on the bed. Was Emma in labour? Had her waters broke? The blonde began to panick, she was having her baby, their baby. Emma turned and shook Regina until she woke up, "I think my waters have broke." Once Regina heard this, her tired face quickly looked very much awake.

The brunette jumped out of bed and put the nearest clothes on. She then got some clothes for Emma so they could go straight to the hospital if they needed to. While Emma got dressed, Regina phoned the hospital to see what to do. Regina was hoping they would just tell them to come straight in but they told her that they should wait untill the contractions were only a few minutes apart. Regina passed the imformation to Emma as the woman on the other end of the phone told Regina. Emma looked terrified, this was going to be a very long day.

Emma was screaming in pain at least every 5 minutes, it had been a few hours since they had woken up that morning and Emma's pains had gradually gotten more and more frequent. Fear was evident on both woman's faces as time went on, they may have prepared everything for this day since they first knew that Emma was pregnant but they still didn't feel as ready as they could be.

Another hour passed and it was time to phone the hospital again. Regina phoned and asked if she could now bring Emma in. The hospital said yes and the couple hurried out of the house. They went to the helicopter, already being brought out of the shed by Regina in the morning. Regina carried a bag with some clothes for all three of them just in case and the pair got in the helicopter.

Regina spent little time starting it up and flying toward the hospital. She was glad they weren't driving in the car as the traffic was really bad and it would take them forever to get to the hospital. Emma screamed in pain once more as Regina reached a field next to the hospital. Regina wished they had a helipad so they were closer but this would have to do.

The couple jumped out of the helicopter, Emma being helped out by her wife. They walked over to the hospital doors, Emma unable to even jog with the pain, and went straight to the front desk. Regina told the ladie at the front desk what was happening and the woman called a nurse to take them to a room.

They got in the room and Emma screamed in pain again, she gripped onto Regina's arm to try and help with the pain. Regina hissed slightly at how tight Emma was gripping her arm but didn't mind as she knew Emma's pain would be a lot worse.

Emma was moved to the bed and this baby was coming out soon, very soon. 10 minutes passed and Emma was now constantly screaming in pain as she gave birth to her son, Regina holding her hand every second. Within minutes the baby was born and the doctors were about to let Emma hold him.

Emma held their son in her arms, all the pain being forgotten in that moment. Regina rubbed the baby's cheek. "What do you want to call our little prince?" Emma asked looking back into her wife's eyes. "How about Henry, after my father," Emma nodded, "Henry Swan-Mills, it's a lovely name, do you want to hold him." Regina smiled and nodded. Emma lifted Henry into Regina arms and the brunette held her little boy, smiling and looking into his brown eyes. "He's beautiful," Regina whispered. "Just like his mother," Emma added giving a small kiss to her wife.


	14. A visit from the lovely couple

A little chapter for a little friend. Please enjoy. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

Henry was now a month old, Regina had gotten her arm out of her sling and Emma had been spending every second with her loving wife and new baby boy. Henry spent most of his time sleeping and crying, but Regina seemed to be able to calm him down almost straight away, which Emma was very grateful for.

Ruby and Belle were coming over to see Henry and to see how Regina was doing after the accident. Their baby was due in a few months and the couple couldn't wait to have a little boy of their own.

Regina kept all the bits of paper that were on the walls of the hospital, the ones Emma had drawn on or written on while waiting for her wife to wake up. Emma didn't know what Regina had done with them, but she knew Regina wanted whatever it was to be a surprise.

Emma picked Henry up as he began to cry and held him until his cries were much less. She continued to hold him, his tiny hand gripping onto her golden locks. Regina walked up to her small family and kissed Emma tenderly. She then held onto Henry's other hand with her finger as she looked at the tiny baby in her wife's arms.

The imtimate moment between the three was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door. Emma passed Henry over to Regina and went to get the door. Ruby and Belle came into the room, followed by Emma. All four ladies sat on the couch, Regina still holding Henry in her arms. "Do you want to hold him?" Regina asked Belle as Henry began to settle more than he had been.

Regina passed Henry over and Belle held him, looking into his tiny brown eyes as he blankly looked back. "He's so cute, congratulations, since I've not been able to see you in a while, with everything that's happened over the last couple of months." The couple thanked Belle. "Rubes, do you want to hold him?" Regina asked after Belle had been holding him for a while. Ruby looked a bit nervous, she clearly hadn't held babies very much in her life. She held Henry and began to look less nervous.

The four woman talked, about how all of them were, how Henry was doing and how Belle and the baby were doing. Henry was sleeping in his basket, looking like a tiny angle. After a few hours, Belle and Ruby left, leaving Emma, Regina and Henry alone again.

Emma turned to her wife, a small grin on her face. "What are you grinning at?" Regina asked wondering what Emma was planning. "I've missed fucking you on every surface of this house, we haven't in so long," Emma's grin turned into more of a pout. Regina walked over to the blonde and kissed at her neck. Emma began to softly moan until Regina pulled back with a bigger grin than Emma's previous one.

"Why did you stop?" Emma asked slightly sulking at the loss of contacted. "For starters, you're more of a baby than our actual baby, and secondly, what about our newborn baby." Emma rolled her eyes at her wife's comment, "Henry's asleep and will be asleep for at least another half an hour if you don't scream too loud."

Regina took a moment to think before she joined their lips in a kiss. The couples kiss deepened, Regina pushing Emma against the wall. Emma bit at her wife's neck as she pushed her into the kitchen. Emma lifted Regina onto the counter, pulling her shirt over her own head. The undressing continued, leaving Regina with nothing more than the little cast on her ankle.

Emma was completely naked and was pushing Regina down so she was flat on her back. Emma began to please her wife but stopped when Regina began to moan too loud. Emma warned her with a shush before returning to in between the brunettes legs. Regina still moaned, but tried to keep as quiet as possible. That was until Emma licked harder, making Regina moan loudly. Emma didn't stop this time, knowing Regina wasn't ever going to stay quiet.

Emma continued and in no time Regina was climaxing on the counter, moaning Emma's name as quiet as she can. Emma lifted her head, her mouth soaked with her wife's wetness. The blonde grinned at her wife, "wasn't that worth being quiet." Regina rolled her eyes, "it was, but I wasn't really that quiet." Emma's agreed then the couple heard their baby start to cry in the other room.

The blonde grabbed a shirt off from a pile of clothes and wiped her mouth clean. She walked over to her son and picked him up, rocking him gently to stop him crying. Regina grabbed herself a shirt and watched her wife, loving to see her and their son together like this.

Regina then walked out of the room to where her study was. Emma shouted her to see where she had gone but got no answer. She then began to look around, first checking the kitchen. She found Regina in the study, with her back facing Emma. "What's up babe?" Emma asked, feeling like something was up with Regina. "I made you something." Emma walked up to her wife seeing a book in her hand. "What is it?" Emma asked confused by the book. "It's all the drawings you did, with writing of when and where they were from." Emma gave Henry to Regina and picked the book up to look. "This is, by far, my favourite book in the world." Emma continued to read as she sat with her wife and child, loving every page.


	15. The park then the couch

A few months passed, Henry had grown quite a bit and was close to saying his first word. Emma and Regina both wanted to hear the first words of Henry and didn't want to miss it if they could. They both had had breaks from work to be with their son for the start of his life.

Emma and Regina were to take Henry to the park, mostly for themselves to feed the ducks and for a quick romantic walk. They got into the car and Regina drove to the park.

Regina had had her cast taken off three days ago and had started to get used to walking again. Emma was happy that Regina was back to full health and hoped she would never have any problems like that again.

They got to the park and put Henry into his stroller that Ruby and Belle had bought them as a gift. They began walking through the fairly big park and first headed to the pond. Henry was sleeping in his stroller when they reached the pond and began to throw bread in for the ducks.

The ducks ate the bread, often trying to fight for the last piece before more were throw in. Emma wrapped her arms around her wife as Regina threw more or the bread. The brunette was leaning her head slightly as Emma held her.

The couple was only broken up when Henry began to cry in his stroller. Regina walked over and picked Henry up, both stopping him crying and letting him see the beautiful park around him, even if he couldn't understand it yet. Henry calmed and sat in Regina's arms as she walked back to Emma. "Momma," Henry spoke, his very first word almost unheard by the medium amount of noise around the two women.

Emma and Regina looked at their little boy, tears in their eyes. They didn't miss Henry's first word and their little baby was growing up. They then looked at each other, smiling and joining in a kiss at the wonderful moment they had just experienced.

After spending a while at the pond, the couple continued their walk through the park, Henry back in his stroller. They walked for a few hours, never wanting to leave such a perfect place. They returned to the car when it got to about an hour before Henry's bed time. They drove back and put Henry to bed, settling on the couch, Regina with a small glass of wine.

They kissed, thinking back to the amazing day they'd just had. Regina put her glass down, not wanting to spill the red liquid anywhere, and pushed Emma down to deepen the kiss. Regina put one leg at each side of Emma and grabbed the blonde hair as she kissed the pink lips beneath her. Emma pushed her tongue into Regina's mouth, the brunette bringing her tongue to her wife's with as just as much passion as Emma.

This continued for a bit, Regina running her hands gently down Emma's sides as they kissed. Emma pulled off Regina's shirt and threw it to the side, not caring where it landed. The blonde moved from her wife's lips to her neck, nibbling at the soft skin, causing Regina to moan softly when Emma nibbled at just the right spot.

More clothes were discarded of, all shirts and Emma's jeans were now on the floor. Regina had a red lacy bra on, the one Emma had bought her for Christmas one year and claimed as her 'new favourite'. The blonde was hoping that Regina was wearing the panties to match, but thought she probably wasn't and had just pulled it out of her drawer this morning.

Regina slowly unclipped Emma's bra, gently grinding her leg between Emma's to get her worked up and wanting. Regina kissed at Emma's lips and bit at the bottom one before moving her mouth to one of Regina's hard nipples. She licked and sucked as she rubbed the other breast with her hand, earning herself a couple of quiet moans from the blonde beneath her.

Regina moved down Emma's toned abs, licking a line down and keeping her eyes joined with Emma's. She was about to pull the blondes panties down when she was stopped. "You need to take some clothes off as well, I need to see what you have on underneath those trousers."

Regina got up off of Emma and slowly unbuttoned the black trousers she was wearing. Suductively, she pulled them down, like she was trying to win a prize for the best sexy undressing. Emma couldn't take her eyes off of her, the panties and bra matched and Regina was giving her wife an extremely aroused look.

Emma pulled the blonde back to her and they kissed again, "leave these on for now." The blonde spoke in a low voice, feeling very turned on. Regina moved quicker down Emma's body than she had before and was back to pulling down Emma's pants. She did it slowly, running her hands on the skin.

The pants were thrown on to the floor and Regina leaned closer to Emma's centre. She breathed in, intoxicated by the scent and began to lick softly at her wife's sex. Emma moaned as Regina gained speed, pinning the blondes legs down as she was drove to the edge of her orgasm. One small bite of Regina's mouth and Emma was tumbling over the edge, screaming Regina's name and gripping the couch.

Once things had calmed slightly, Regina removed her mouth and went back up Emma's body to meet in a kiss. Emma could taste herself on her wife's lips and moaned into the kiss. "Now you can take off the rest of your clothes," Emma whispered in a sultry voice, knowing what she wanted to do next with the brunette above her.


	16. Christmas

A/N: hey, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update this fic, I've not known anything to write and when I have things have gotten in the way. I hope to be writing more frequently in the future. I love you all, I hope you enjoy and merry Christmas.

* * *

The day before Christmas. Emma wrapped some final presents as Regina settled Henry upstairs. Cautiously, Emma made sure Regina was still upstairs as she wrapped the thoughtful present she had gotten her perfect wife. Putting them under the tree, the blonde cleared up the floor and climbed the stairs to her queen and prince.

Enma slowly opened the door, smiling as she entered the room. Peacefully, Henry lay, asleep with his little teddy that Emma and Regina had gotten him when he was first born. Next to him, Regina looked down at Henry, a look of love filling her eyes. The brunette must not have noticed her wife as when Emma spoke she jumped a little.

"Hey baby," Emma joyfully whispered. "Hey," the brunette replied in a similar tone. As she sat next to Regina, Emma put her arms around her and kissed her lovingly. They stayed with Henry for a while, before walking, hand in hand, back downstairs. Both woman had their pyjamas on so they snuggled up on the couch and started to watch tv.

With a blanket over the couple, Emma and Regina lay in each other's arms, paying more attention to each other than the tv. "I love you, Emma," Regina quietly spoke. "I love you too, Gina," Emma countered looking deep into the brunettes eyes. The pair kissed softly, the love being shown clearly in the kiss.

Eventually, the two woman fell asleep, still in each other's arms. As Emma woke she realised she was no longer on the couch, but in hers and Regina's bed. Looking around, she noticed she was alone in the room. Sleepily, the blonde got out of bed and went to find her wife. She looked in Henry's room to see the brunette, sat in the wooden rocking chair, with their little baby in her arms.

Emma tiptoed to Regina, making sure she didn't wake Henry up, and kissed her lightly on her head. "Did you carry me to bed?" The blonde whispered as she sat on a box beside her little family. "Yes, you would have hurt your back if we stayed there and Henry would have started crying eventually." Emma smiled brightly at her wife. "Well how about you put Henry back to bed, then you can meet me in our room," Emma grinned with a wink.

2am. Regina laid Henry back to bed and stoked the top of his head before turning off the light and closing the door. The brunette opened her own door, her eyes widening at the slight of Emma.

She was wearing the tightest, sexiest, Christmas lingerie that Regina could ever imagine. Emma had black stockings with a very short, red, tight skirt on. The top was skin tight, red with black bottoms down the centre.

Regina's mouth watered, but that wasn't the only place she was wet. The brunette moved towards the other woman and kissed her passionately, slowly pushing her down onto the bed. Sitting on top of Emma, Regina began to lift her own shirt over her head.

Once the shirt was tossed to the side, Emma flipped herself and Regina over so she was above the brunette. Deepening the kiss, Emma began to pull down the pyjama bottoms of her wife, leaving her completely naked. Cascading down the brunettes body, Emma licked a path down to where Regina wanted her the most.

She took her first lick, both women moaning at the feeling. With one hand on Regina's breast and the other moving up her leg, Emma sucked and licked the sensitive nub between her wife's legs. Slowly, the younger woman inserted two fingers into Regina, keeping up the pace with her mouth and other hand.

Regina grew closer to her orgasm, arching her back and digging her nails into the bed. With one last thrust, Regina was flying over the egde, screaming Emma's name. Emma licked all the wetness from her wife, crawled back up the brunettes body and kissed her softly. Regina moaned as she tasted herself on the other woman's lips.

After kissing for a while Regina pushed Emma down on the bed, "are you ready to climax until you can't take anymore?" She asked. Emma nodded as she bit her lip, "with you, any day."

9am. Emma woke in Regina's arms. Still sleepy and worn from earlier this morning, she laid waiting for Regina to wake. Before that could happen, Henry began to cry so the blonde got out of bed to get him. After soothing him, Emma took Henry downstairs and sat him in his chair while she made breakfast. She made Regina's favourite and took it upstairs to wake her. Then she came back down to feed Henry.

Regina came down with her pyjamas on from the day before, until they we're taken off last night. "Merry Christmas my perfect little family," Regina said with glee. "Merry Christmas my loving wife," Emma answered, "and merry Christmas to you too my prince."

Regina picked up Henry and they moved to the other room to open presents. While Henry crawled on the floor, Regina and Emma opened some. All the presents were finally opened, Henry having lots of clothes and toys. Emma pulled one last present from behind her and gave it to Regina. The brunette unwrapped it to find a small box. This box was then opened to reveal a bracelet.

The bracelet had 3 pendants, one was of a yellow bug, just like the one Emma had, one was of a red apple, which were Regina's favourite, and the last was of a swan with a small crown on its head.

"I love it, almost as much as I love you," Regina stated. "I love you too my queen," Emma replied.


	17. Wanting

It had been 9 months since Henry was born, Emma and Regina still loving every second, loving every new thing their little family was lucky to have together. But there was one thing Emma still wanted.

Luckily, Henry was spending the night with Ruby and Belle so Emma and Regina had the night to themselves. Of course Emma was planning a special night for her wife, as she did every time Henry wasn't there. Tonight was different, the blonde was telling Regina what she wanted to add to her already perfect life.

Emma took Henry to Ruby and Belles then she began to plan her special surprise. Firstly, the blonde decided what she would wear, following that by making a small picnic-like lunch for the couple. Slipping something else into the basket, Emma put everything into the car and headed to the school she had once gone to, the one of which she had met her queen.

Sneakily looking through the window of Regina's class, the other woman saw that she was still teaching so could not yet disturb her. A feeling that only could be described as nervous began to creep onto the blonde, but why should she be? Obviously she knew why, they'd not really talked about what Emma wanted since Henry was born, they gave all their attention to him instead, but now was the time to talk about it.

Loud chatter, the bell ringing, doors opening and closing again: Emma knew it was time to surprise her wife. She snook in while the rest of the class were leaving and put the basket on one of the tables, "hey, Miss Mills," Emma spoke in a slightly flirty voice like she did all those years ago.

Regina looked up, the biggest smile on her face, "it's Miss Swan-Mills actually." The couple joined in an embrace that Regina had longed for since the moment she had left that morning. Looking down at the basket, the brunette began to open the lid, being quickly stopped by her wife. "You can't see what's in there, yet." Regina pouted in protest but it didn't last long once the blondes lips met hers once more.

Opening the basket, Emma pulled out the sandwiches she had made earlier, making sure Regina didn't see what was inside. The couple ate, the older woman telling about her day and how she was so happy Emma had visited her. By the time both woman had finished eating, the students break had ended and the next lesson was being taught.

Walking over to the door, Emma locked it. Quickly catching onto what was happening, Regina closed the blinds and made sure nobody could see them. As Emma walked back to her wife, she eyed the brunettes figure as if it was the first time she had noticed the perfect curves.

Laying one hand on her wife's hip, Emma put the other at the back of Regina's neck, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Years may have passed but the passion they had for each other had never faltered, especially when they always found new ways to please one another.

Clothes flew in all directions, Regina beginning to become more dominant as the kiss continued. With no clothes left to come off, Emma whispered in her wife's ear, "look in the basket."

Grinning, Regina pulled out what was left in the basket, the whip Emma had named her favourite a few years ago. With darkened eyes, the brunette bent her wife over the nearest table to the couple, "somebody needs teaching a lesson for being a naughty girl while in my class," Regina whispered into Emma's ear, followed by biting on the soft lobe, causing the blonde to release a small moan.

Regina let the whip gently fall onto the blondes ass, rubbing circles, making Emma almost at the point of begging her wife to whip her. Quickly, the brunette lifted the whip and brought it back down hard and fast onto the blonde. A cry of pleasure escaped the pink lips of the younger woman, followed by another shortly after when the whip hit her again.

More hits came, then Regina curved her hand around the blondes body, placing her fingers onto the small bundle of nerves between Emma's legs but not moving her fingers just yet. After a few more hits of the whip, Emma began to beg her wife to give her the release which she craved but Regina still didn't move her fingers.

"Please baby!" Emma cried out, "I need you." The brunette felt that the younger woman had been teased enough so moved her fingers fast and hard until Emma was screaming her wife's name, gripping the table while she did. The blonde fell onto the table, that and Regina being the only things holding her up.

Regina helped her wife off the table, passionately kissing the younger woman who could barely stay upright, "what's troubling you, and don't tell me it's nothing because I see that look of want on your face," Regina looked deep into Emma's eyes knowing something was wrong. "I want another baby," the blonde almost whispered, nervous of how the brunette would react.

Silence. Emma's panick grew for the minute where Regina didn't say a word, until a smile grew on her face. "If you're ready for another child, then it sounds wonderful." The blonde let out a shaky sigh of relief, she loved this woman, she had from the moment she laid eyes on her. "I love you Gina," Emma whispered. "I love you too Em," her wife answered.

Emma's knees still weak, her and Regina put their clothes back on, quickly wanting to get back home where they could enjoy a little more of each other in private.


	18. Evie

I hope you enjoy this final short chapter of the story.

* * *

It was today. They'd been ready for this day forever and now it was time. It was time to adopt their baby.

Happily, both woman had the broadest smile on their faces possible as they drove to the adoption agency. Emma looked over at her beautiful wife, "you're perfect," the blonde stated, not being able to take her eyes off the other woman. Regina's smile grew wider, "if I wasn't driving right now you'd get the biggest kiss possible."

The car stopped, it was time. Nervously, the woman shared a look, both excited yet both terrified. Henry laughing in his seat broke the couples silence as the fear was replaced by love for their son. "You ready?" Emma asked being answered by nothing except Regina's nod.

Getting Henry out the car, Emma readied herself for what was about to be a massive change in the little family's life. Henry being a fast learner could walk, but he was still only one. He ran to Regina and reached up for her hand, grabbing one of her fingers in his tiny hand.

They walked in, Emma's arm over the brunettes shoulder and Regina's arm across the others back. Instantly met by a very tall woman, the couple felt the nerves build once more. Paperwork had already been filled out months ago so they only had to pick up their soon to be beautiful baby, both woman wanted to see their child as soon as possible.

After some polite conversation with the tall woman, a man walked in from the back carrying a small baby in his arms. Emma and Regina's eyes lit up, they knew this was their baby. Bringing the baby over, the man began to speak, "this is Evie and she's sometimes a little grumpy, but she's kind of cute too." All but Emma laughed at what the man had said, Emma was too busy looking at the little girls bright blue eyes.

Regina was now looking at Evie too, "she's so cute," the blonde whispered, "and beautiful," Regina added. Emma held her first, her daughter instantly grabbing the younger woman's thumb in her hand. Now Emma was crying, she never really got emotional but this was different, she could never hold back emotions when it came to her family.

Passing their daughter to her wife, Emma picked Henry up and brought him closer to Evie. "Look Henry, this is your baby sister." Henry had a huge smile on his face, he put his hand near the baby's and she instantly grabbed it, holding onto some of his fingers. Both woman were on the verge of tears, they never thought they'd be so lucky to not only have each other but to have two beautiful children as well.

Their eyes met, Emma smiling at Regina as a tear fell, "let's go home."

They had everything ready for Evie. Emma carried her in and their daughter began to cry, the blondes smile falling slightly. "Is somebody hungry?" Regina asked in a baby voice that Emma hadn't heard in a while, her smile coming back as Evie laughed at Regina pulling weird faces at her.

Regina went to get a bottle ready for Evie as Emma tried to keep her from crying, she wasn't as good as her wife at this but she tried her best. Excited, Henry came in the room with the bottle in his hand, "mommy said I could help feed Evie." Regina followed a few minutes later to see her wife sat, one arm holding their daughter, the other helping Henry feed her.


End file.
